À l'heure de notre mort
by Dark Cloak
Summary: À cause du clou, le fer fut perdu. À cause du fer, le cheval fut perdu.À cause du cheval, le cavalier fut perdu. À cause du cavalier, le message fut perdu. À cause du message, la bataille fut perdue. À cause de la bataille, la guerre fut perdue. À cause de la guerre, la liberté fut perdue. Tout cela pour un simple clou.
1. Chapter 1

_**« À cause du clou, le fer fut perdu.**_  
_**À cause du fer, le cheval fut perdu.**_  
_**À cause du cheval, le cavalier fut perdu.**_  
_**À cause du cavalier, le message fut perdu.**_  
_**À cause du message, la bataille fut perdue.**_  
_**À cause de la bataille, la guerre fut perdue.**_  
_**À cause de la guerre, la liberté fut perdue.**_  
_**Tout cela pour un simple clou. »**_

**Benjamin Franklin.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages.**

**Rating : T.**

**Statut : Complète**

**Rythme : 1/jour.**

* * *

Un hurlement strident déchira la nuit tandis que des exclamations singulières de dépit, de tristesse et de morosité s'élevaient dans les airs à l'endroit exact où presque un an auparavant Dumbledore avait été tué.

Le chaos était partout.

Où qu'on puisse regarder, des ruines, des gravas, des corps jonchaient le sol toujours plus noir sous l'absence de lune.

Cela n'avait duré que quelques heures, mais l'éternité était désormais aux portes de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Lorsqu'elle vit l'éclair vert frapper le buste de son ami, Hermione resta pantoise de choc.

La jeune femme en retrait, pour l'instant invisible dans ce moment de répit n'était là que par le fruit du hasard, voulant honorer l'instruction que Ron lui avait donné, pour aider à secourir les gens, essayer de ne pas suivre Harry dans la forêt afin qu'il soit mis face à son destin.

Eux devaient survivre.

Du moins, elle le pensait.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu le groupe de mangemorts au loin, investir la cour du château, son premier réflexe fut de se mettre à l'abri sous une alcôve semblant avoir été épargnée des dégâts.

Pour combien de temps seulement ?

Rapidement, comprenant cette trêve et le ton passif des lieutenants du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tous s'étaient vaillamment précipité à l'extérieur.

Tous bien mal en point.

Et Harry était dans les bras de Hagrid.

Inerte.

Le demi-géant aussi semblait mort, du moins à l'intérieur.

Une larme libre roula sur la joue de la sorcière, témoin de ce spectacle abominable.

Elle et Ron s'étaient préparés ça, même si au fond, une infime poussière d'étincelle d'espoir brillait encore pour qu'il se relève.

Pour qu'il se relève.

Mais jamais il ne se releva.

Et Ron tomba.

Face à Voldemort.

Le courage du Gryffondor, sa fierté, sa passion s'échouèrent aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui fut plus rapide à déjouer un sort hasardeux. La punition tomba immédiatement, sans autre forme de procès.

Le garçon était tombé face contre terre, sur les gravillons, emportant avec lui, son impulsivité enterrant avec elle les minces chances de survie qu'ils avaient tous.

C'était Molly qui avait hurlé.

Ce soir, par deux fois, on lui avait volé un fils.

Les yeux brouillés de larmes muettes, Hermione perdit le fil.

La douleur dans sa poitrine était bien trop forte à supporter, autour d'elle, les sons, les moqueries, les cris, les pleurs n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un bruit strident, diffus, des acouphènes.

Un frémissement, le sillon de la mort s'approchait. C'était la fin.

Le ciel se para de vert, d'éclairs.

Elle ferma les yeux, se contentant d'attendre sa destinée avec acceptation.

Elle ferma les yeux, refusant de voir tomber ses amis les uns après les autres.

Silencieuse, elle s'avança, s'armant du courage qui n'avait jamais faillit.

Cette nuit, elle devait mourir.

Puis elle tomba en avant contre... Du gazon ?

Avec un halètement de surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux, les frotta avec vigueur et se rendit compte que le décor avait changé.

De peur et d'appréhension, elle se tourna vers l'horizon essayant de voir dans quelle folie encore elle s'était embarqué.

Elle vit au loin le château happé par un léger brouillard accentuant les couleurs lumineuses des sorts fusant.

-" Levez-vous !" Ordonna une voix masculine derrière elle.

Son courage battit en retraite et alors elle rampa quelques pouces, avant de se recroqueviller de terreur.

Elle était au portail du domaine, bien loin de toute l'agitation qui avait lieu à ce moment-même quelques kilomètres plus loin.

Malgré l'ombre, elle discerna une silhouette la surplombant.

-" Ils seront bientôt là, si j'étais vous, je me dépêcherais." Réitéra-t-il.

Malgré ses craintes, Hermione déglutit et rassembla le peu de courage qu'elle avait.

Elle se leva et fit face à la forme, baguette pointée vers le trou de son capuchon.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?" Cracha-t-elle véhémente.

-" Vous voulez vivre ?" Demanda-t-il avec tout le détachement du monde.

Elle ne trouva pas la réponse, ni en elle, ni sur ses lèvres.

-" Rendez-nous service à tous les deux et prenez une décision... Rapidement !" Dit-il un brin irrité.

De l'immense cape, une main en surgit, une main qui se voulait secourable.

Hermione cligna successivement des yeux, cherchant une analyse.

Qu'avait-elle à perdre de plus ?

-" Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ?" Questionna-t-elle, comme s'il lui restait une échappatoire, un espoir.

-" Rien... Mais si vous voulez vivre, alors suivez-moi."

D'un geste lent et apeurée, elle se mit droite face à l'homme encapuchonné, peut-être le dernier geste de fierté dédaigneuse qu'elle pourrait accomplir de toute sa vie. Si elle devait mourir, alors ce serait avec dignité, même si peut-être, il y avait une infime chance que celui dont elle ne voyait pas le visage, pouvait être un véritable secours.

Sans attendre plus et sentant les sbires de Voldemort patrouiller tout autour, son seul geste fut de prendre cette main.

Une nouvelle fois, le décor vrilla.

La nausée.

Ce tourbillon infâme qui ce soir lui retournait l'estomac.

Elle tomba face contre terre de la même manière que Ron quelques minutes auparavant.

Pourtant, elle avait l'air en vie.

La douleur dans son torse ne s'était pas fanée, ravivée par cette cabriole qui lui coûterait très certainement un bleu ou deux.

C'était un tribut léger par rapport à ce qui l'aurait très probablement attendue à Poudlard.

Mais elle savait qu'elle était loin de pouvoir crier victoire.

Une main dans son dos la hissa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette en scelle, tanguant.

Son regard cligna plusieurs fois, jusqu'à faire le point, trouvant sous elle le trottoir mal éclairé d'une ruelle dont les murs autour semblaient tellement proches qu'elle crût faire une crise de claustrophobie.

Un lampadaire électrique accroché au mur d'un des bâtiments indiquait l'origine moldue du lieu.

Devant elle et sans même avoir accordé un regard en arrière, la silhouette continuait son chemin.

-" Bougez-vous !"

Les émotions, la peur, le manque de tout, tout à coup, elle sentit le malaise arriver.

Malaise qui força sa bouche.

Sans avoir reconnu le moindre signe précurseur, elle vomit.

De nouveau, son mince corps fut projeté vers l'avant comme réflexe, agenouillée au sol comme une fille qui sortait de boîte de nuit après une nuit bien arrosée.

Pourtant, elle n'avait rien d'autre dans l'estomac que ce qu'Aberforth avait bien voulu leur donner. Un peu de pain et de l'eau.

L'homme en noir s'arrêta et rebroussa chemin de quelques pas.

Honteusement, la jeune femme réussit à faire un seul geste de sa main afin de lui signifier de ne pas approcher davantage.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de rendre son dernier "repas", elle se leva, frottant sa bouche sanguinolente du revers de sa manche qui était dans un état lamentable.

À vrai dire, tous ses vêtements se trouvaient maculés de boue, de graviers, de poussière et de sang.

Maintenant d'un peu de bile.

Puis curieusement, comme si rien n'était arrivé, elle se remit en marche et rejoignit la cape noire.

Sans un mot, les sanglots écrasés par l'adrénaline, elle suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent face à un vis-à-vis qui ne payait pas de mine.

La seule chose qui dépassa de l'habit de l'inconnu n'était rien d'autre qu'une baguette noire, droite, inflexible.

Elle tournoya dans plusieurs sens, défaisant des sortilèges non-verbaux et bout d'un temps interminable montrant une protection accrue de ce qui semblait être un lieu de vie, la serrure de la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Il ne l'invita pas à entrer directement, juste laissant cette lourde porte délabrée ouverte à sa suite, demandant implicitement de s'y engouffrer.

Avec toute la réticence du monde, Hermione finit par accepter non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra les lieux, le parquet grinça atrocement fort.

Sans curiosité, elle déchiffra la situation.

Elle était dans une maisonnette en bien mauvais état de conservation.

Il y avait des installations électriques.

La première pièce était un salon miteux avec des meubles anciens, des meubles qui lui rappelaient pourtant des souvenirs heureux de tous les déjeuners dominicaux chez ses grand-parents maternels.

Un sofa en cuir délavé, arraché en certains points trônait au milieu devant une table basse branlante recouverte d'un napperon en dentelle jaunie. Sur le mur face à ce canapé, il y avait une trace plus claire dans la tapisserie, quelque chose qui aurait vaguement la forme d'un vieux poste de télé, tapisserie, aussi passablement jaunie.

Et cette odeur de tabac froid qui brûlait le nez à peine l'entrée passée.

Son ravisseur n'était pas ici, elle l'entendait fouiller, monter des escaliers, faire un boucan infernal.

Sa tête tournait, sentant l'envie de se fondre dans ce sofa interdit. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas le fin mot de l'histoire, il était hors de question qu'elle s'effondre, qu'elle baisse sa garde.

Elle devina qu'il était à l'étage, mesurant la distance de sa voix, l'entendant hurler, avoir une conversation des plus passionnée avec un interlocuteur mystérieux dont elle ne perçut quasiment rien.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, de très longues minutes ensuite, Hermione était adossée à un mur, prête à tomber dans les pommes.

Elle le fixa, entre méfiance et attente, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

Et là, il fit tomber le capuchon.

La sorcière blêmit.

La terre était bien basse.

Ce fut comme si tout le poids du monde tombait une fois encore sur ses frêles épaules, comme si elle allait s'écrouler de chagrin, de colère.

-" Vous !" Grogna-t-elle les dents dénudées.

Il ne fit pas un geste.

Elle s'avança, d'une rage incommensurable et plantée devant lui, elle commença chercher à lui asséner une flopée de coups qu'il encaissa.

Elle n'avait plus que la force d'un oisillon.

-" Tout ça, c'est votre faute !" Hurla-t-elle dans un sanglot épique.

Il ne dit rien et attendit.

Attendit.

Attendit qu'elle se calme.

Du moins au final, elle s'écroula de fatigue contre le parquet rongé par les termites.

À genoux, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son pauvre corps décharné, secouée par d'impressionnants spasmes.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle releva son menton avec dédain et osa planter son regard dans le sien, inexpressif.

-" Qu'allez-vous faire de moi à présent ?" Osa-t-elle avec toute l'amertume et la souffrance qu'elle ne pouvait cacher.

-" Cela ne dépend que de vous, vous êtes libre de faire ce que bon vous semble, je ne vous retiendrai pas. Par contre si vous décidez maintenant de quitter les lieux, il faut prendre en mesure tous les changements qui sont en train de s'opérer... Ici, vous êtes en sécurité si j'ose dire." Raconta-t-il avec une voix factuelle et menaçante.

-" Vous pensez que je vais vous croire ? Après ce que vous avez fait à Dum..."

Il la coupa.

-" Rien ne vous force à me croire !" Beugla-t-il.

-" Je préfère retourner au Square Grimmaurd !"

Elle tenta de se lever, mais trébucha sur ses chevilles. Même si son corps était maigre, elle n'avait plus la force de bouger, même si la volonté demeurait inoxidée.

-" À l'heure actuelle, l'Ordre est vaincu ou disséminé. Regardez la vérité en face Miss Granger... Seuls les plus lâches survivent."

Les cils d'Hermione se chargèrent de nouvelles larmes et alors elle tenta de formuler quelque chose malgré la douleur de cette boule qui grossissait dans sa gorge.

-" Allez... Vous faire... Foutre."

-" Comme je l'ai dit, la porte est ouverte... À vous de voir. Vu votre état, je doute que vous alliez bien loin. Soit vous vous ferez rafler dans un futur très proche, soit on vous ramassera par les secours sociaux qui penseront que vous êtes une camée paumée et vous irez tout droit dans un centre pour sans-abris, soit vous tomberez raide morte sur le trottoir en face et croyez-moi, je m'en laverai les mains sans aucun remords. C'est comme vous voulez."

Elle grimaça de douleur autant interne qu'externe.

-" Salopard."

-" M'insulter ne vous mènera à rien... En attendant, si vous daigniez rester, il faut vous soigner."

D'un geste, il désigna le sofa de son index.

Elle cligna des yeux successivement entre le fauteuil, qui même vétuste avait l'air d'un confort qu'elle avait oublié, et lui, planté devant elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Essayant de rester cohérente, elle voulait s'en aller.

Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

Ses jambes ne la traîneraient pas bien loin et il avait raison, elle ne passerait pas la nuit.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Ici elle avait au moins un toit et qui le soupçonnerait, lui, de garder une sang-de-bourbe dans sa propre maison ?

Elle tenta de se lever, vainement.

Il se baissa à sa rencontre et avec parcimonie, il la souleva juste pour la faire tenir debout.

-" Alors ? Dîtes-moi vite que je sache si je dois m'attendre à retrouver votre cadavre demain matin près de ma porte..." S'impatienta-t-il.

-" Je ne vous ferais pas ce plaisir." Dit-elle en détournant le regard et fixant les deux mains accrochées sous ses bras.

-" Alors on va vous soigner."


	2. Chapter 2

Il l'avait soignée.

Du moins, il avait fait de son mieux.

Il avait transposé Hermione sur le sofa.

Elle était restée assise, tremblante sur le cuir, en attendant qu'il daigne revenir et la mettre au parfum.

Dans ses mains, une simple boîte en ferraille rouillée avec une croix verte peinte dessus. La chose avait l'air d'avoir traversé les âges, peut-être là depuis la construction de cette maison.

Elle n'avait rien dit, le choc était trop grand et les émotions dans sa tête se bousculaient.

Pas de questions pourtant.

Pas une seule avait franchit ses lèvres depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'identité de son sauveur.

Il en avait bien fait la remarque :

-" Étonnant que vous n'ayez pas pointé votre doigt en l'air pour déballer tout un tas de questions embarrassantes."

Elle n'avait rien répondu.

Il avait sorti toute la panoplie moldue. Des compresses, des cotons, de l'alcool qui devait s'être relativement éventé avec le temps, des aiguilles, du fil.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu ces derniers objets sortir du coffret, elle eut un mouvement de recul, humain et très étrange.

-" Il faut recoudre votre arcade... Pas de grand chose mais ça pourrait s'infecter."

Son corps s'était secoué presque imperceptiblement.

Assis face à elle, il s'avança, commençant à préparer les outils pour la réparer.

Il commença par imbiber ses mains d'alcool, puis un coton qu'il passa tout autour de son œil droit.

Hermione siffla entre ses dents.

La chair mise à vif brûlait.

Il dilua le sang coagulé dans ses sourcils, le tout avec douceur, évitant de faire pelucher le coton.

Il analysa la peau autour de ses yeux.

Hermione avait des cernes bleutées, ses veines ressortaient et des contusions sous-cutanées apparaissaient, faisant ressortir toutes les taches de rousseur qu'elle arborait.

Elle ne l'avait pas regardé, pas un seule fois.

Pas par question de gêne, juste parce qu'elle refusait de regarder dans les yeux l'homme qui avait engendré et permit tout ça, comme un barrage hydraulique qui aurait cédé.

Il avait soupiré, prenant le visage de la jeune femme en coupe, tentant voir toutes les contusions, les bleus avant d'attaquer le gros du travail.

Son visage entièrement désinfecté, une fois de plus il soupira, tentant de rassembler ses connaissances afin de porter la couture à bon port.

-" Cela va être désagréable." Avait-il annoncé sans détour.

Il ouvrit le sachet stérile avec minutie et enfila le fil dans le chas de l'aiguille.

Bien qu'elle eut l'air toute fine, les apparences furent trompeuses.

Il planta sans remords.

Hermione retint un hurlement dans sa gorge.

Sa voix ne voulait pas suivre de toutes manières.

-" Ne froncez pas."

Elle avait bougonné en silence, après tout, ce réflexe musculaire était normal.

Coup après coup, elle s'affaira à rester stoïque, sentant le fil traverser la peau, la chair. C'était désagréable et déroutant au possible.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il ouvrit un nouveau paquet. Des gazes stériles.

Il en découpa un morceau et le fixa avec de la bande adhésive.

-" Autre chose ?" Avait-il demandé.

Elle avait relevé son regard pour la première fois avec un air indéchiffrable. Aucun mot ne sortit.

-" Très bien... La salle de bains est au fond du couloir à droite. Vous trouverez ce qu'il faut. Pour vous habiller il y a des vêtements propres à l'étage. Vous trouverez une chambre directement sur la gauche. Installez-vous, je pense que vous allez rester un moment. À moins que vous ne préfériez toujours partir ?"

Elle lui avait lancé une œillade meurtrière à laquelle il répondit par encore plus de sarcasmes :

-" Vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous lever ou tout ira bien ?"

Elle savait que ses lâches de jambes n'allaient pas daigner fonctionner maintenant.

Sans même prendre appui dessus, elle les sentit trembler ce qui n'était pas bien ni agréable.

Face à l'absence de réponse, il se leva tout en enroulant un bras sur sa nuque.

La sorcière ne réagit pas et se laissa assister de la sorte.

Ainsi, il la fit déambuler comme une marionnette sans âme et surtout sans forces.

Elle savait avoir découvert la maison un peu plus profondément, mais aucun souvenir ne semblait la concerner, les yeux perdus, dans un état de choc qui menaçait de se transformer en catatonie.

Il avait ouvert une porte et la lumière fut un peu trop éblouissante pour la jeune femme.

Cette salle de bains était d'un blanc immaculé, brillante et semblait surtout un peu plus moderne que ce qui lui avait été donné de voir pour l'instant.

Il la lâcha au milieu de la pièce, face à une baignoire.

À cet instant, elle décela encore suffisamment de force pour regarder autour d'elle, juste avant que son reflet ne l'appelle dans un petit miroir accroché au mur, au dessus du lavabo.

Elle s'observa sans vanité et y trouva la pire réflexion de son existence.

Qui elle avait été n'avait à présent plus d'importance.

Qui elle était à présent non plus d'ailleurs, elle ne reconnaissait pas ce visage qui lui était renvoyé.

Maigre, chétive, l'arcade sourcilière recousue de fil noir, la lèvre fendue, les pommettes saillantes et ce regard...

L'inhumanité de ce reflet la fit blanchir encore plus que ce ne fut possible.

Comment pouvait-elle encore tenir debout alors que tout sur elle lui indiquait qu'elle était déjà morte ?

-" Vous allez pouvoir faire ça ?" Avait-il demandé.

Par douleur, par pudeur, elle en détourna le regard sans formuler la moindre protestation.

Elle était en vie et son apparence lui était égale.

Et puis les mots de l'homme formèrent enfin un sens dans sa tête.

Elle observa la baignoire se remplir d'eau chaude, vaporeuse, une eau claire, bien plus claire que tout ce qu'elle avait bu ces derniers mois.

-" Miss Granger ?" Demanda-t-il un peu plus fermement.

Pour toute réponse, elle le fixa un instant, sans pour autant trouver le courage de lui rendre une œillade meurtrière.

-" Vous savez, je détesterai vraiment avoir à faire ça pour vous." Tenta-t-il.

Elle ne formula aucun mot et alors il avait soupiré avec lassitude.

Autour d'elle, le temps et les actions étaient fluctuants, quelque chose dans la transmission des informations dans son cerveau, et leur traitement, bloquait indéniablement la route à ses réponses.

Elle était consciente de son état et c'était comme si dans sa tête une alerte critique était progressivement en train de s'étendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde la raison.

Sur elle, elle sentit des mains exploratrices et petit à petit un grand froid la submergea.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues secondes qu'elle constata sa nudité.

Elle ne sut comment ça s'était passé, c'était arrivé, c'est tout et lorsqu'elle reprit un minimum conscience, elle constata l'homme, baissé à l'extrême en train de reluquer sérieusement son genou gauche.

Le regard d'Hermione papillonna sans pour autant trouver la moindre once de pudeur.

-" Vous avez une entorse au genou, pas étonnant que vous ne tenez pas debout... Vous ne l'avez pas senti ?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle avait alors haussé un sourcil.

Non, elle ne l'avait pas sentie.

Ou alors c'était dû à une mauvaise chute qui avait eu lieue l'autre jour dans la forêt ?

Peut-être un souvenir de son altercation au Manoir Malfoy ?

Peut-être quand elle avait transplanné et était tombée face contre terre plus tôt dans la soirée ?

Il avait alors appuyé dessus juste avec son pouce et son index.

Elle avait hurlé.

Non définitivement, cette douleur était présente que depuis peu et était peut-être même ultérieure à son arcade.

-" Ce n'est pas cassé, mais il va vous falloir rester immobile au maximum ces prochains jours."

Depuis quand il était toubib ?

Depuis quand il pouvait envisager avec certitude qu'il allait y avoir un lendemain ?

Une fois de plus, il la porta et la plongea avec un peu plus de ménagement dans la baignoire.

La sorcière frémit au contact de l'eau chaude.

Est-ce qu'elle méritait ce confort, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

Et puis ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer.

Son ennemi mortel l'avait "enlevée", avait su la convaincre de rester, tentait de la rafistoler et à présent, il venait de la déshabiller pour la décrasser.

Il allait y avoir une contrepartie, c'était obligatoire.

Il allait tirer parti de sa vulnérabilité et elle ne pourrait rien y faire.

Le visage rouge d'humiliation, elle se contracta avec violence, recroquevillée jusqu'à se faire mal à la rotule.

Il l'avait observée, mais elle ne sut jamais si ce fut de l'inquiétude ou son agacement habituel.

Puis sans y prêter plus longue attention, il s'était baissé et mis à genoux afin d'être à sa hauteur, prit une éponge et l'avait trempée dans l'eau avant de la garnir d'une dose généreuse de savon.

Absentément, Hermione tenta de ne pas y réfléchir malgré la tension qui régnait dans ses membres.

Il avait frotté son dos, dénoué ses cheveux, les avait trempés et fait mousser jusqu'à ce que l'eau sous elle prenne une teinte affreuse.

Pour l'une des rares fois de la soirée, il avait même sorti sa baguette, lançant quelques charmes de nettoyage, inoffensifs et intraçables. Il avait changé l'eau une fois, l'avait submergée avec le pommeau de douche sans qu'elle ne bronche, ne réagisse. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait également pris la précaution de faire garder son pansement au sec à l'aide d'un autre sortilège assez pratique, mais sans jamais prêter d'oreille attentive.

Elle s'était juste contenté de le laisser faire et jamais, jamais il ne lui avait directement touché la peau.

-" Il faut que vous continuiez seule." Avait-elle entendu et puis devant son absence de réaction, il reprit avec plus de franchise. " Je ne tiens pas à commettre des gestes déplacés sur vous. Du nerf, Granger, requinquez-vous !"

Elle l'avait fusillé d'un regard noir qu'il n'avait pas relevé et il s'était tourné, après lui avoir donné un gant bleu délavé mais propre.

Galvanisée par sa colère, Hermione s'était alors saisie du gant et vidé l'eau du bain pour n'en revenir qu'à une pluie de la douchette. Avec hâte, elle s'était lavée pour la première fois depuis des mois, culpabilisant de goûter au bonheur simple d'un confort qui était pourtant sommaire avant.

Malgré tout, elle n'en profita pas, ou très peu, juste de le temps de passer l'eau et le savon absolument partout et jusqu'à s'en déboîter les épaules.

Et puis c'est là qu'elle remarqua un bleu sur sa cheville gauche.

Elle analysa et y plaça ses doigts comme il l'avait fait auparavant sur son genou.

Retenant un cri de douleur, elle mordit sa lèvre, enfonçant sa plaie un peu plus profondément avant de se mettre à saigner et que le liquide au goût métallique ne s'empare de son palais.

-" Je crois que j'ai la cheville foulée." Avait-elle alors dit, sortant des mots pour la première fois depuis une bonne heure.

-" Nous verrons ça après." Dit-il alors sans se retourner.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il l'avait alors enveloppée dans une serviette avant de la sécher au moyen de sa baguette. Il la fit asseoir et attendre sur le rebord de la baignoire avant de réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard avec un pull et un short de la même couleur, tous les deux assez grands pour qu'elle y rentre deux fois.

Il l'aida à enfiler le short en station assise, sans porter le moindre regard déplacé. Pour le pull, elle se débrouilla seule.

Le short était très large et s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux, bien pratique pour par la suite examiner ce nouveau mal qui lui avait été infligé.

Après l'avoir de nouveau menée sur le canapé dans le salon, il avait entouré les deux zones inconfortables de bandages après y avoir appliqué un onguent à l'odeur fleurie, couvrant de peu celle du tabac.

Et puis, il s'était arrêté dans ses gestes.

Quelque chose venait de le faire profondément tiquer.


	3. Chapter 3

-" Depuis quand avez-vous ça ?" Demanda-t-il en lui levant la main gauche.

Il observait avec dégoût et pourtant cette marque avait été faite par une de ses semblables.

Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu avant ? Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ?

Il remarqua en levant son visage de nouveau vers elle qu'elle présentait à présent encore plus de marques que lorsqu'il lui avait nettoyé la peau.

D'autres cicatrices, des points plus blancs.

Un charme glamour qui venait d'arriver à son terme.

Peut-être la dernière vanité d'une jeune fille.

Peut-être un pied-de-nez mal assumé d'une gamine qui voulait montrer un visage intact à ses détracteurs.

Les mots gravés dans la chair, la meurtrissaient toujours tant et tant qu'ils avaient à présent un aspect purulent.

Elle arracha sa main de l'homme et se recroquevilla davantage.

Un bruit métallique que l'on traîne ramena son attention depuis les souvenirs traumatiques de son altercation au Manoir.

Il ouvrit la bouteille d'alcool et lui imbiba l'avant-bras, complètement.

Dans sa bouche, elle siffla et alors une larme de douleur vint s'échouer au coin de son œil.

Les yeux fermés, elle ne put sentir qu'une nouvelle pression, celle du bandage stérile autour de son bras et le bruit de la bande qu'il venait de couper de ses dents avec hâte.

Il la laissa là quelques minutes seule.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle profita de ce laps de temps pour mieux appréhender ce nouvel environnement.

Lorsqu'il revint, il porta une assiette avec une pomme découpée en petits morceaux et un grand verre d'eau.

-" C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous offrir." Avait-il alors annoncé avec un dépit déconcertant.

Hermione avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil au fruit tranché posé devant elle, mais sa faim absente lui contracta l'estomac d'aversion.

Un tintement de verrerie, il fouilla ses poches et plaça sur la table basse trois fioles colorées.

Observatrice, la jeune femme ne sut de quoi il en retournait, car elles furent vierges de tout étiquetage.

Il déboucha le contenu de deux d'entre-elles et y glissa un nombre bien calculé de gouttes dans le verre d'eau.

-" Buvez." Ordonna-t-il presque.

-" Si vous pensez que je vais boire ça sans explications, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil." Grogna-t-elle en guise de réponse sur un ton défiant et groggy.

-" Si l'envie me prenait de vous empoisonner maintenant, pourquoi avoir passé ma soirée et tant de mal à vous soigner ?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourcil levé.

Elle plissa le regard de colère et il le lui rendit au centuple.

-" Si vous avez encore un peu de considération pour vous-même, et pour accélérer le processus de vos guérisons, je vous conseille de boire. Non seulement pour souffrir un peu moins, mais aussi parce que vous êtes gravement déshydratée." Soupira-t-il.

Hermione trouva la force de lever infimement les yeux au ciel avant de tendre son bras valide pour attraper cette mixture sans goût.

Ou du moins juste le goût infect de l'eau du robinet, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Lorsqu'elle reposa le verre sur la table, il le remplit à nouveau, à moitié, à l'aide de sa baguette et ramena l'assiette à la sorcière.

-" Je n'ai pas faim." Grincha-t-elle.

-" Ce n'est pas non plus une option."

Il vola un quartier et le croqua, peut-être pour lui prouver définitivement qu'il n'était pas la méchante sorcière dans Blanche-neige.

Il n'avait pas ôté la verte peau brillante et ainsi, Hermione put deviner l'acidité de cette Granny.

Acidité qui paradoxalement lui donnait envie, rien que pour chasser ce goût terrible qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

Elle mangea le reste, l'entièreté, sans même savourer.

Lorsqu'elle reposa l'assiette sur le coin de la table, le sorcier ouvrit la dernière fiole et glissa trois gouttes dans le verre avant de le lui tendre de nouveau.

-" Pour dormir." Indiqua-t-il.

-" Je... Je ne peux pas..." Confessa-t-elle, tremblante.

-" Avec ça, si."

Inexplicablement et pour la première fois de la soirée, elle se laissa submerger par les émotions, sans pour autant réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle était seule.

Harry et Ron étaient morts.

Ils étaient ses héros, ses compagnons, ses amis, ses frères du cœur.

Tombés pour une cause qui venait de perdre.

Combien étaient morts ce soir ?

Combien de noms allaient à présent tomber dans l'oubli ?

Tout était perdu.

Et en lâche elle avait choisit la facilité.

Devant ce torrent de larmes incontrôlées, l'homme baissa le regard, par pudeur.

Ces moments, il les connaissait, et même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était inquiet.

-" Je ne comprends pas." Murmura-t-elle alors entre deux sanglots.

-" Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, ce qui importe maintenant, c'est l'avenir." Répodit-il, perdu dans ses pensées, comme si cette phrase était peut-être finalement destinée à s'auto-appaiser.

Elle le regarda avec un air indéchiffrable.

Comment pouvait-elle appréhender quelque chose qui était à présent aussi abstrait que l'avenir ?

-" Maintenant, vous devriez boire ceci." Dit-il par une nouvelle tentative devant le calme qu'elle reprenait.

Elle attrapa le verre sans grande conviction et se mit à avaler petites gorgées par petites gorgées et chassa ses larmes avec le revers du pull qu'il lui avait donné.

-" Demain, nous parlerons davantage."

La catatonie de nouveau et la jeune femme sembla sombrer peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Une semaine passa et la douleur était toujours présente.

Elle était viscérale, autant psychique que physique.

En une semaine, les choses s'étaient lourdement accélérées.

Chaque matin, un hibou ramenait l'exemplaire de la Gazette.

Le nouvel ordre sorcier était en place.

Piuss Thicknesse avait abrogé bon nombre de lois, rendant par ailleurs illégal tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin les moldus.

Sa _race_ était à présent dépeinte comme diabolique, de la vermine à traquer et à exterminer.

Le journal ne parlait pas de chiffres et celui qui l'hébergeait refusait de communiquer à ce sujet.

Elle voulait des noms, elle voulait pouvoir affronter la réalité mais il l'en privait.

Du moins, il ne la sentait pas prête pour ça.

Il l'avait su dès qu'elle avait eu le malheur d'approcher ses yeux d'une page relatant l'extermination de l'Ordre du Phénix, une page qui décrivait comment de fiers combattants de la cause sorcière avaient décimé les vaut-riens qui prônaient des idéaux à présent inenvisageables.

Elle avait vomi et cherché à comprendre pourquoi une telle propagande alors que sans vouloir monter son ego, elle savait qu'elle état un pion central de l'Ordre.

Parfois, des pages entières du torchon étaient arrachées, désintégrées avant qu'elle ne puisse les lire.

Il la censurait.

Hormis les choses se passant à l'intérieur de la maison, elle n'était au courant de rien à part de la météo locale.

Le règlement était strict même si dans les faits, elle était libre de partir.

Pas d'ouverture de fenêtre, pas de sorties, pas de magie avec sa baguette et surtout pas de plainte quant à sa détention.

Parce que oui, quelque part, elle était détenue... De son plein gré.

Hermione était assez intelligente pour se savoir cerclée par un sort terrible.

Alors elle avait décidé de rester.

Même si elle ne l'avait pas formellement affirmé, ni infirmé.

Il lui avait fait visiter l'intégralité de la maison, avec beaucoup de gêne certes, n'ayant absolument pas préparé cet imprévu, cette habitante inopportune.

Il avait espéré peut-être vainement que le fait de lui montrer sa bibliothèque aurait pu lui remonter le moral.

Elle avait juste simplement formé un drôle de rictus, juste un tremblement de lèvre, mais c'était pour lui déjà bien suffisent et prometteur.

Il lui avait aussi montré une pièce dont on ne pouvait accéder que depuis une dalle sous l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, totalement indétectable.

C'était une sorte de panic room, avec de quoi tenir cloisonné plusieurs semaines en cas de visites impromptues.

Il l'avait longuement mise en garde quant à sa déambulation.

De toutes manières, elle n'y trouva rien à redire. Sa situation était déjà bien assez précaire et le peu, le tout, qu'il lui apportait était quelque part une bonne garantie de rester en vie et il donnait l'impression de savoir parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

Quant à lui, certains soirs, il disparaissait.

Dès le départ, il avait été clair avec elle quant à ses balades nocturnes.

Il était soit à Poudlard, soit chez les Malfoys et il n'avait pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails, elle savait de quoi il en retournait, même si sa présence à Poudlard était obscure étant donné que l'école resterait fermée le temps de la rénovation, jusqu'en septembre.

Cela laissait quelques mois de marge pour préparer sa future clandestinité.

-" Professeur, il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir malgré vos protestations." Dit-elle, reléguant son mutisme habituel dans un coin.

Ils étaient attablés, mangeant une soupe en boîte.

-" Dîtes toujours." Fit-il las de prendre des pincettes.

-" Comment est la situation ailleurs ?"

-" Ailleurs ? Ailleurs où ça ?"

-" Dans les autres pays, ailleurs en Europe ?"

-" Pourquoi diable me demandez-vous ça ?"

-" Soyons honnêtes deux minutes... Je ne vais pas rester éternellement dans vos pattes."

-" Mon élan de charité vous semble-t-il inconfortable ?" Grogna-t-il.

-" Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit... Je pense simplement que la meilleure option qui s'offre à moi serait... La fuite."

-" Et comment vous y prendrez-vous ? Des sentinelles raflent tous les jours des malchanceux qui tentent de franchir la mer, les plus chanceux finissent par se noyer dans la Manche ou l'Atlantique."

-" Et par des moyens moldus légaux ? Un bateau, un avion... Un train ?"

Il soupira.

-" Vous prendriez ce risque ?"

-" Tous les risques sont bons à prendre." Répondit-elle fièrement.

-" Loin de moi l'idée de vous dénigrer et aussi loin de moi de vouloir vous garder sous mon joug, mais... Statistiquement, vous réussiriez à faire deux-cents kilomètres de chemin clandestin avant qu'un renifleur vous trouve et alerte son maître. Ils ont des possessions vous ayant appartenu, ils connaissent votre odeur et peuvent vous pister." Avoua-t-il.

Hermione avait alors plaqué sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux cherchant à sortir de leurs orbites. Les nouvelles méthodes des mangemorts étaient infiniment pire que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était à deux doigts de la syncope, il se rattrapa :

-" J'ai protégé la maison contre ce genre de problèmes, ne me prenez pas pour un inconscient. Vous savez bien que je risque très gros en vous gardant ici... Il va falloir du temps pour que ce qu'ils ont ne s'efface et que leurs bêtes ne soient plus aussi efficaces que maintenant. Ils sont sur des pistes qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'endroit où vous êtes vraiment." Ricana-t-il.

ça le faisait rire et elle ne savait pas en quoi la situation était drôle.

Sans aucun autre commentaire, elle finit le reste de sa soupe immonde.

Au bout d'un mois, Hermione commençait à peine à s'acclimater correctement.

L'été était triste, maussade au possible. Il pleuvait quasiment en continu.

Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'il lui avait enlevé ses points de suture et ce ne fut pas sans douleur. Elle avait à présent une marque bien définie dans son sourcil, une ligne encore rouge qui à présent donnait un certain caractère à son visage endurci. Elle en était malade.

Son bras se remettait petit à petit, laissant à présent des marques blanchies radicalement grâce à l'effort du potioniste qui avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait sous la main.

Pas une journée ne s'était écoulée sans qu'il n'y jette un œil, sans qu'il ne désinfecte les plaies et qu'il y applique un onguent.

Sans un mot, Hermione se laissait faire, au début avec beaucoup de réticence.

Aujourd'hui un peu moins.

Elle observait son hébergeur.

Il était étrange de se retrouver en " ménage " avec lui. C'était un homme bourru qui cachait un nombre considérable de choses. Le silence était d'or et jamais il ne parlait pour faire la conversation. Il était factuel.

Un jour, il lui avait demandé de faire une liste de tout ce dont elle aurait besoin.

Avec un sourcil levé, elle s'était demandé ce qu'il entendait vraiment par là et elle se rendit compte que c'était pour rendre son séjour un peu plus confortable, séjour qui allait s'éterniser d'autant que le mince espoir que Voldemort soit renversé, s'amenuisait les semaines passant.

Tout autant factuelle et sans rougir, si elle devait vivre à la moldue pour ne pas être détectée, il fallait qu'elle se comporte en tant que tel.

Alors elle avait fait cette liste, le forçant à aller dans un supermarché à proximité, se fondre dans la masse et prié pour qu'il revienne avec ce qu'elle avait demandé, à savoir quelques vêtements, des articles féminins, un calepin et des stylos.

Elle n'avait pas été gourmande, sachant qu'il ne roulait pas sur l'or.

Avec une bonne surprise, elle constata qu'il n'avait pas failli à la mission qu'il s'était proposé d'accomplir.

Tout était là, dans des sacs en papier et il lui avait tendu le tout sans faire le moindre commentaire.

Au fil des semaines, elle restait de moins en moins cloîtrée dans sa chambre.

Elle broyait moins de noir et commençait à se rendre compte de la chance qui lui était tombée dessus.

Pourtant, certaines questions restées sans réponse continuaient de lui marteler la tête en boucle.

Tant bien que mal, elle essayait de les faire taire, voulant trouver un autre sens à la vie qu'elle menait à présent.

Une nuit, quelques jours avant la rentrée des classes, il rentra bruyamment.

De son sommeil léger, elle l'entendit à l'extérieur de sa chambre, galérant à monter les escaliers.

Elle s'habilla d'un peignoir qu'il lui avait donné et avait passé la tête par la porte sans pour autant essayer de se faire discrète.

Quel ne fut pas l'étonnement de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle le vit tenter de déplacer un tableau dont elle ne voyait que le fond.

-" Retournez vous coucher !" Avait-il tonné.

Il était essoufflé.

Sans demander son reste, elle ferma la porte, les sourcils froncés et essaya de trouver le sommeil, mais ce fut sans compter qu'il passa le reste de la nuit dans la pièce à côté, dans la bibliothèque à murmurer des choses d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

Hermione n'était pas sotte et savait qu'il n'était pas assez fou pour parler tout seul, pourtant elle ne réussit pas à comprendre le sens des mots, elle ne réussit pas non plus à en capter un seul. Elle savait qu'il discutait, parfois même une autre voix lui répondait. Une voix si lointaine qu'il lui semblait l'avoir inventée.


	4. Chapter 4

Le 2 septembre, il avait été absent toute la journée et à présent elle savait qu'elle allait devoir assumer une partie de sa vie seule. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'en sortir et il avait promis de revenir toutes les fins de semaine afin de lui prodiguer de quoi continuer de survivre ici, loin de tout et surtout isolée.

Pourtant, vers minuit, il était revenu aux moyens de la cheminette et ce n'était pas prévu.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu de l'activité en bas, immédiatement, elle avait prit sa baguette alors qu'il le lui avait formellement interdit.

Lorsqu'elle le découvrit avec une mine déconfite, il avait repris contenance et l'avait passablement rabrouée quant au règlement instauré qu'elle avait violé à peine eût-il mis le nez dehors.

Elle ne s'excusa pas pour autant, trop apeurée par ce qui aurait pu se passer si ça n'avait pas été lui.

-" Je sais que vous allez m'envoyer paitre en me disant que vous êtes chez vous mais... Je croyais que vous ne deviez pas revenir avant vendredi soir..." Avait-elle osé.

Il lui renvoya une œillade meurtrière avant de soupirer de lassitude.

-" En effet, cela ne vous regarde pas." Avait-il simplement grogné avant de monter à l'étage et claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Hermione resta médusée sur place et n'osa le suivre pour demander des explications et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'elle était suffisamment impulsive pour aller jusque dans ses pattes et faire en sorte qu'il lui rende des comptes pour la trouille qu'il venait de lui flanquer.

Lorsqu'elle était montée se coucher après une tisane, elle l'entendit parler vivement, pourtant seul. Il se disputait avec quelqu'un.

Sa curiosité l'avait poussée à tendre l'oreille contre la porte.

_-" Tu n'avais qu'une chose à faire et tu as échoué !"_

_-" J'ai tenu le plan jusqu'à au bout. VOTRE plan. Avez-vous pensé un instant qu'il se pouvait que votre système fût défaillant ?"_

_-" Mon système était parfait, TU l'as mal exécuté. Souviens-toi bien de leurs noms et de leurs visages, c'est toi qui les as conduits à la mort !"_

Puis le silence.

À cet instant, Hermione trembla, elle connaissait la voix de son interlocuteur et elle fit immédiatement le lien avec le tableau.

Il ouvrit la porte et la trouva, prête à tomber par terre, balayée par les pas rageurs qui l'avaient poussé à l'extérieur.

Il la rattrapa et la secoua.

-" Vous m'espionnez ?" Avait-il demandé sur un ton dangereux.

-" Je... Je... Je m'inquiétais, c'est tout !" Bégaya-t-elle.

-" Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !"

-" Alors la prochaine fois, parlez moins fort." Bougonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

-" Qu'avez-vous entendu ?"

-" Rien d'intéressant." Dit-elle.

Il savait qu'elle lui mentait, il savait qu'elle en avait entendu bien plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait du et pourtant il ne fit plus une remarque, de toutes évidences et voyant le visage de son ancienne élève, il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas envie de débattre à ce sujet non plus. De toutes façons, tôt ou tard, elle finirait par comprendre et tout lier ensemble, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son cerveau fuse et qu'elle se rende compte de l'énormité de la chose... Et qu'elle le haïsse un petit peu plus.

-" Allez dormir." Il disparut en un mouvement de capes et redescendit les marches pour s'affaler dans son canapé.

* * *

Les mois qui suivirent furent très difficiles.

Hermione était confrontée à sa solitude écrasante et sa captivité avait tendance à la rendre un peu barjo.

Alors inexplicablement, lorsqu'il rentrait tous les vendredis soirs, elle était parfaitement disposée à lui tenir compagnie...

En fait, c'est elle qui cherchait de la compagnie.

Il ne la rejetait pas, même si la jeune femme réussissait à percevoir qu'au départ, il en était mal-à-l'aise et il se faisait violence afin qu'elle garde un minimum de santé mentale.

Son temps seule, elle le passait dans la chambre de la panique, juste au cas où la maison fut visitée par des mangemorts lors de l'absence de son hébergeur.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait rien à signaler.

Vers le mois de février, elle lui avait demandé des crayons de couleur.

Sans trop de mal, il lui avait ramené sa requête ainsi que d'autres choses dont elle avait besoin.

Si une chose était à voir, c'est que Hermione ne manquait de rien.

Elle était nourrie, logée, blanchie et surtout bien planquée.

La seule chose qui lui manquait fut de quoi exprimer son mal-être et lorsque l'idée de faire des croquis avait germé dans sa tête, elle en avait tout de suite parlé.

S'attendant à des moqueries de sa part, elle fut hésitante quant au premier abord et finalement, il ne l'avait pas rabrouée.

Une relation de confiance commença progressivement à s'installer.

Il était son dernier pilier.

Les semaines passaient et un jour, un samedi soir, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de la sorcière qui avait prit l'habitude de faire ses croquis dans le salon, il s'étonna de son travail.

-" Si j'avais su, je n'aurais acheté que des crayons de papier... Vous faites souvent des monochromes comme ça ?" Avait-il demandé.

Sur la table était étalés quelques papiers colorés... Enfin noirs. Les dessins d'Hermione étaient inquiétants, abstraits et passablement malaisants même pour un œil peu entraîné.

-" J'ai besoin de ça." Avait-elle alors répliqué sur un ton frénétique, les doigts continuant de noircir la page.

En quelques coups d'œil, il regarda les dessins en diagonale, mais l'un d'entre eux attira son regard plus que les autres.

Le papier tenait un fond gris et dessus étaient représentées des lignes montrant ce qui ressemblait vaguement à des silhouettes.

Combien ? Il ne pouvait les compter.

Il ne préféra pas demander, restant à distance, potentiellement dérangé.

-" Le... Le dîner est prêt." Annonça-t-il alors.

* * *

Le 2 mai, Hermione était dans la chambre secrète lorsque son hébergeur rentra, emmenant avec lui un boucan infernal.

Elle l'entendit, reconnaissant ses pas caractéristiques.

Rapidement, elle ferma son carnet et se précipita à la surface avec méfiance.

Elle l'entendit soupirer d'agonie, à deux doigts de prononcer son nom.

Vite, elle s'était précipitée dans le salon pour le découvrir à genoux devant la cheminée, lutant pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Il grimaçait encore plus que ce ne fut possible et alors la jeune femme s'était jetée devant lui essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait et c'est alors qu'elle fit une découverte macabre.

Du sang partout.

Il coulait le long de ses bras, tâchant la chemise qu'il avait l'habitude de porter sous sa redingote.

-" La trousse !" Avait-il gémi essayant de rester conscient et à ce moment, il lâcha sa baguette pourtant serrée dans ses jointures blanchies.

La sorcière manqua de trébucher sur le sol glissant et l'adrénaline la fit garder l'équilibre et son sang-froid.

Lorsqu'elle revint de la salle de bains avec une quantité impressionnante de fioles, de compresses en tout genre et tout ce qui pouvait s'avérer utile, il était déjà tombé dans les pommes.

-" Oh non pas ça... PUTAIN, réveillez-vous !" Hurla-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il contracta ses abdominaux et il commença à suffoquer.

Sans la moindre délicatesse, elle le mit en position latérale de sécurité et commença à chercher ce qu'elle devait faire, à deux doigts de perdre ses moyens.

La flaque sous ses genoux grossissait tant et tant que cela devint une marre.

Elle n'avait alors pas trop le choix.

D'un geste brusque, elle déchira les boutons de tout ce qui pouvait entraver sa peau.

Toutes les coutures y passèrent, révélant un torse tellement rougi et les bras sanguinolents.

Le dos, également, n'était pas en reste, marqué de taillades profondes, contrastant avec le blanc de sa peau.

Elle fouilla, les mains tremblantes, cherchant cette putain d'essence de dictame qui devait faire parti du lot.

La fiole était bien trop petite pour tout arrêter.

Alors sans trop de choix, elle subtilisa sa baguette et récita un sort qu'il lui avait appris théoriquement, priant les dieux que tout fonctionne.

_Vulnerra Sanentur._

_Vulnerra Sanentur._

_Vulnerra Sanentur._

Elle veilla une bonne partie de la nuit.

Vers quatre heures du matin, il émergea de sa léthargie.

Il se vit sur le canapé et à son bras, une aiguille était plantée, reliée à un tube qui laissait couler à dose régulière un concentré de régénération sanguine.

Il s'était moqué d'elle lorsqu'elle avait émis l'idée de prendre du matériel médical moldu au cas où et avait dû subtiliser ces choses dans une pharmacie avoisinante en faisant du charme à la propriétaire... Enfin, aux moyens d'un Impero culpabilisant.

Hermione elle, avait les yeux à moitié fermés, accoudée à un fauteuil face à lui.

Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang coagulé.

Lui aussi d'ailleurs, tout son corps l'était, mais il constata bien vite que les plaies étaient fermées et ne laisseraient pas de marque.

Lorsqu'il avait repris conscience, elle, également, ouvrit les yeux et papillonna un instant, histoire de savoir s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait cacher l'inquiétude dans son regard et la question lui brûlait les lèvres. Il finissait par comprendre comment elle fonctionnait.

-" Rien à craindre, vous n'êtes pas en danger... C'est même plutôt le contraire." Dit-il essayant de se relever et d'arracher le cathéter.

-" Non, ne bougez pas !" Ordonna-t-elle.

Il grogna d'insatisfaction et retomba presque inerte dans le sofa.

-" Je ne compte pas passer la nuit à poil !"

Elle ramena de sous ses fesses un plaid et le recouvrit pour qu'il s'y emmitoufle.

-" Et j'ai soif !"

Elle s'exécuta et ramena un verre d'eau rempli à raz-bord.

Elle l'autorisa juste à se lever afin de ne pas s'étouffer et il engloutit la totalité du contenu.

-" Que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda-t-elle alors, tentant de masquer l'anxiété dans sa voix.

Il aboya un rire étrange.

-" Ils vous cherchent." Avoua-t-il.

La sorcière ouvrit un regard rond de terreur.

-" Mais ils ne vous trouvent pas... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait que vous fussiez capturée avant la date anniversaire de la bataille... C'est curieux qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de quiconque de votre entourage... Ils ont essayé de s'en prendre à votre famille... Encore aurait-il fallu qu'ils la trouvent... Qu'avez-vous fait Miss Granger pour qu'ils soient ainsi sur les dents ?"

-" Je me suis battue contre eux."

-" Non, je ne parle pas de ça et vous le savez très bien."

Le regard embué, Hermione était forcée de voir qu'il lisait en elle, du moins il tentait. Elle avait juste remonté ses barrières occlusives, mais peut-être pas assez pour qu'il réussisse à capter le trouble en elle lorsqu'il évoquait ses parents.

-" Vous les avez fait disparaître n'est-ce pas ?"

Une larme s'échoua sur la joue de la sorcière.

-" J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour les mettre en sécurité. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir."

-" Après tout ce temps, vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance ?" S'étonna-t-il faussement.

-" Vous avez vos secrets, j'ai les miens."


	5. Chapter 5

L'année passa entraînant avec elle un flot de changements.

Le millénaire avait poussé les gens à sortir plus que d'habitude dans les rues pour fêter ce passage d'une vie et bien entendu, les moldus n'avaient pas été épargnés.

Hermione apprit par la presse qu'un gros attentat avait éclaté dans le cœur de Londres cette nuit-là. Un pont avait explosé.

La Gazette du Sorcier n'en disait rien, bien évidemment.

Suite à ces événements, la sorcière avait tapé du poing sur la table et ordonné à son hébergeur qu'il lui fournisse une télévision, ce à quoi il avait longuement rit avant de comprendre qu'elle était plus sérieuse que jamais.

Il s'était étonnement exécuté en râlant tout ce qu'il pouvait de rebrancher cette machine infernale et Hermione en était plus contente que jamais.

Sa productivité frôlait à présent le zéro absolu et il était bien content que toutes les dépictions chaotiques de son imaginaire et de sa triste réalité, soit relégués quelque part au fond d'un placard tout aussi sombre.

La vie devenait davantage vivable pour la jeune femme qui était bien contente de se tenir informée des choses qui se passaient dans le monde et avec quelques années de retard, elle découvrit l'avènement de l'Internet.

Mais elle ne le lui réclama pas, sinon il allait très certainement la livrer aux mangemorts et rien que le fait qu'il lui ait permis de rebrancher la télévision était en soi une petite victoire qui prouvait qu'elle s'était suffisamment endurcie pour pouvoir affronter la réalité.

Et puis il fallait se l'avouer, elle avait le plaisir coupable d'aussi passer ses journées à emmagasiner un peu de culture populaire.

Au début, elle regardait BBC News en boucle.

Progressivement, elle dériva sur les documentaires.

Enfin, et à son grand désespoir, elle se mit à regarder des séries et tout ce qui passait pour occuper son esprit.

Malgré tout, sa tristesse résiduelle persistait, se demandant comment aurait été sa vie si la bataille avait été gagnée.

Un imaginaire, questionné par d'autres mondes imaginaires.

* * *

Le mardi 11 septembre 2001, dans l'après-midi et faisant la vaisselle de son repas prit avec du retard, elle bougonna constatant que sa série avait été remplacée par un nouveau film truffé d'effets spéciaux sommes toute très réalistes.

D'une oreille, elle écoutait en bruit de fond. Au bout de dix minutes de cette interminable scène de chaos, quelque chose, néanmoins, attira son attention.

Ce plan était beaucoup trop long.

Stoppant l'essuyage des plats, elle arrêta l'eau du robinet et se concentra de nouveau sur la télé avec les sourcils froncés.

Ce n'était pas un film.

Et ça se passait en ce moment.

Les journalistes étaient véritablement inquiets.

Ils ne savaient rien.

Était-ce un accident ?

Avec un œil sceptique, elle analysa chaque image.

Puis une caméra filma un second crash.

Ce n'était pas un accident.

L'inquiétude battait son plein et elle regarda les scènes d'apocalypse impuissante, comme le reste du monde.

Mais rapidement, elle sût que ce n'était pas une attaque de fanatiques de Voldemort outre-atlantique.

Le lendemain, matin, la Gazette relata que les moldus était une espèce dangereuse, à éviter d'autant plus maintenant qu'ils se déclaraient la guerre entre eux.

La face du monde avait réellement changé après cette tragédie.

Tout le monde était sur les dents, mais ce qu'ignoraient les moldus fut qu'un autre groupe de fanatiques agissaient dans le secret le plus total.

* * *

Le 7 juillet 2005, encore un autre scénario de catastrophe assombrit cette journée d'été.

Et cette fois-ci, Hermione avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être sceptique quant à l'origine des attentats de Londres.

Son hôte avait été absent toute la semaine, pour les affaires de l'école.

En plein mois de juillet.

Lorsqu'il était rentré le soir suivant, il était fatigué, rongé par quelque chose.

-" C'était toi n'est-ce pas ?" Avait-elle alors ragé à peine eut-il posé le pied hors de la cheminée.

-" Ne me mêle pas à ça !" Avait-il éclaté de colère. " Je fais ce qu'il faut pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi et par ricochet sur toi !"

Il s'arrêta net devant la jeune femme qui lui barrait la route, le dévisageait.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage.

Tout ce qu'il lisait sur son visage fut du dégoût, un mépris dévorant.

Il baissa les yeux de désolation et soupira.

-" Tu devrais partir maintenant... La foudre ne frappe jamais deux fois au même endroit dans une période aussi serrée. Si tu veux mon avis, tu pourras aisément traverser la frontière en partant de Londres. Il y a une station de bus à 500 mètres au sud qui fait la liaison jusqu'à Liverpool. De là, tu pourras prendre une grande ligne de train et aller jusqu'à Londres ou prendre un avion. Voici 3000 Livres Sterling, je pense que le montant est suffisant pour fuir et fonder une nouvelle vie."

De sa poche, il sortit un tas de liasses de billets aux couleurs de la couronne.

Médusée Hermione resta coite de longues secondes.

-" Tu n'auras pas de seconde chance." Ponctua-t-il.

Elle fit ses bagages, du moins le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait, laissant derrière elle un tas de choses qui ne lui seraient pas bien utiles.

Lorsqu'elle descendit avec sa besace, il était là dans l'obscurité, assis sur le canapé, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

L'argent était posé sur la table, attendant d'être collecté.

Sans un mot, elle s'en saisit et quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière.

Pour la première véritable fois depuis des années, Hermione Granger était dehors.

L'air était étouffant et froid à la fois.

D'un pas rageur, elle prit le chemin qu'il lui avait indiqué sans se retourner et resta dans l'ombre que les lampadaires n'éclairait pas.

Elle rasa les murs avec angoisse et marcha d'une cadence de plus en plus rapide.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la station de bus, il était presque 21 h et les commerces alentours fermaient peu à peu.

Au guichet, une vieille dame prête à baisser le rideau l'accueillit.

-" J'aimerais savoir quand est le prochain bus pour Liverpool."

-" Hé bien, madame, le dernier bus de la soirée est parti il y a cinq minutes. Si vous avez du temps, vous pouvez toujours prendre une correspondance qui fait arrêt à Manchester dans 15 minutes." Avait-elle indiqué.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un l'avait appelée ' Madame'.

-" C'est parfait... Combien je vous dois ?"

-" Trente-deux livres."

Elle fouilla sa besace et défit la liasse à la hâte et tendit un billet de 50 livres.

La vieille femme lui donna son titre de transport, sa monnaie et lui indiqua le quai.

Hermione se dirigea alors plus sereinement vers l'abri du quai et observa autour d'elle quelques instants.

C'était aussi la première fois depuis des années qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle voyait d'autres gens.

Elle aurait dû être euphorique et pourtant rien n'y faisait.

La culpabilité l'étranglait.

Lorsque le bus arriva, elle hésita.

Quelque chose en elle lui hurlait de rebrousser chemin le plus vite possible.

Et alors que le chauffeur de bus pesta contre son indécision, elle finit d'être convaincue.

Elle fit marche arrière.

Inexplicablement.

Se sentant même suivie.

Elle se mit à courir avec fulgurance.

Elle se moqua du fait que le trottoir était pavé, qu'elle était dehors à la vue de tous et dans la lumière artificielle.

Elle revint à la porte.

Il ne l'avait pas refermée.

Du moins elle n'était plus protégée.

Lorsqu'elle entra de nouveau, essoufflée, il n'avait pas bougé.

Enfin... Il était affalé dans le canapé, d'une drôle de façon.

Reprenant son souffle, elle se plaça devant lui, voulant lui expliquer ses quatre vérités.

-" Tu es monstrueux !" Hurla-t-elle.

Il n'y répondit rien, les yeux perdus dans le vague, les bras le long du corps, fixant un point au hasard. Il ne la regardait même pas.

-" Ne m'ignore pas quand je te parle !" Reprit-elle de plus belle.

Constatant son manque évident de réaction, elle baissa le regard et vit une mare de sang couler le long du canapé, jusqu'à ses pieds.

Le regard en grand, elle prit une seconde pour voir de plus près.

Son avant-bras gauche était taillé profondément tout du long de la marque des ténèbres.

Sa baguette avait quitté sa main droite.

Un flot d'injures retentit dans la tête de la jeune femme et alors, comme si elle fut au ralenti, elle saisit la baguette posée et brava une nouvelle fois l'interdit.

_Vulnerra Sanentur._

_Vulnerra Sanentur._

_Vulnerra Sanentur._

Elle trembla comme une feuille sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

La plaie se referma avec difficulté, mais il y avait une quantité de sang non-négligeable qui s'était échappée de son corps.

Sans pudeur, elle approcha son oreille de son nez et de sa bouche, posant deux doigts sur sa jugulaire.

Son pouls était faible, il était en train de partir.

-" Non, non, non, non, non !"

Elle fit un trajet express à la salle de bains et y sortit une fois de plus une quantité astronomique de fioles et surtout celle qui l'intéressait le plus.

Avec le même procédé qu'autrefois, mais cette fois-ci avec une piqûre, elle injecta directement le concentré de régénération sanguine dans son système.

Elle attendit.

Puis attendit.

De longues minutes, la tête penchée sur son torse pour écouter, les doigts plantés dans son cou pour ressentir.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu fermer les yeux.

Puis il inspira.

Inconscient.

Mais désormais hors de danger.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il dormait et que sa respiration avait repris un rythme régulier, elle s'autorisa enfin à aller vomir.

Les larmes avaient dévalé ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Elle revint dans le salon et le déplaça pour qu'il soit allongé.

Alors elle prit position, s'affalant sur lui et posa la tête contre son torse afin d'écouter son rythme cardiaque.

Il vivrait.

Au bout de longues minutes et après avoir évacué toutes les larmes de son corps, elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note : Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je tiens à éclaircir un point : Severus n'a pas tenté de se suicider parce qu'Hermione avait fait le choix de partir. Il a voulu en finir parce que cette idée le travaillait depuis longtemps déjà et il ne l'avait pas fait avant pour ne pas la mettre dans la merde. Voilà. C'est gai.**

* * *

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla paisiblement, lors de la première seconde, il pensa que son existence avait marqué le point de départ d'une nouvelle vie, éternelle cette fois-ci.

Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il inspira qu'il se rendit compte que la réalité était autre.

La lumière du jour perçait à travers les volets.

Il y avait un poids mort sur lui.

Il baissa les yeux et constata que la jeune femme qui était censée être partie, dormait, recroquevillée contre lui, la tête sur son torse et une main accrochée à son cou.

Intérieurement, il pesta, se demandant s'il devait lui secouer les puces tout de suite ou attendre qu'elle se réveille d'elle-même.

D'un geste méticuleux pour ne pas attirer son attention, il leva son bras gauche et le vit intact.

Il soupira.

Même mourir elle ne le laissait pas faire.

Les dents serrées de douleur il était à présent prêt à la châtier pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Pour la chance qu'elle avait eu, qu'elle n'avait pas saisit.

Pour l'avoir tiré du destin qu'il avait choisi.

Elle le maudissait, comment diable pouvait-elle décider à sa place sur son droit à se foutre en l'air ?

Comment diable pouvait-il se regarder dans un miroir après ce qui s'était passé hier ?

Son rôle avait été minime certes, il s'était contenté de coordonner des équipes, mais... Il ne voulait plus vivre avec ça.

D'un geste rageur, il la secoua et elle se mit sur pieds en un éclair.

-" Tu es consciente de ce que tu as fait n'est-pas ?" Tonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il regarda la sorcière hébétée.

Bon dieu, que ses yeux étaient rouges, tout autour des paupières elle avait des tâches rubis et des cernes violets.

-" Et toi ? Tu es conscient ?" Avait-elle répliqué au bord de la rage.

Il se décala et remarqua qu'il était collé au sofa.

Du sang partout.

Sur la table basse, il y avait une seringue et une fiole vide.

Et la porte d'entrée n'était plus protégée.

Il chercha sa baguette, la trouva à côté de la trousse de soins avant de remettre un par un les charmes qui la garderaient en sécurité.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait envie de se laisser aller à la destruction.

Ses jambes le portèrent.

-" Tu es une foutue idiote. Tu avais la chance de pouvoir enfin vous enfuir, à l'heure qu'il est Tu serais déjà très loin et tout ce que tu as fait... Pourquoi ?" Hurla-t-il au bord de la syncope.

-" Parce que je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je parte... Bon sang, regarde-toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas été là ?!"

-" Ce qui aurait dû se passer, Granger ! Précisément ce que je voulais qu'il se passe !"

-" Alors quoi, tu voulais en finir ?"

-" De toute évidence !"

Le silence de la jeune femme le secoua.

De nouveau, elle avait ce regard d'enfant perdue, ce regard de pitié et des larmes au coin de ses yeux pourtant secs.

-" Pourquoi ?" S'était alors élevée la voix fluette et raillée d'Hermione.

-" Parce que toi partie, je n'avais plus de raisons de le servir. À cause de toi, je suis enchaîné !"

Là, elle arrondit son regard et il lut sur et en elle la douleur que venait de lui procurer ses mots. Des mots qui une fois de plus dépassaient largement sa pensée.

Pour autant, il ne s'excusa pas.

Du moins pas immédiatement.

* * *

La nuit venue, il cogita longuement.

Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis le matin-même et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre.

De son côté, lui, était resté dans la sienne, fatigué, faible, essayant de faire au mieux pour se requinquer, car le repos éternel ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Il repassait en boucle ce qu'il avait vécu. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Il venait juste de mettre un terme à leur contrat de confiance.

Jamais elle ne le lui pardonnerait.

Pourtant, elle était encore là, dans la chambre voisine.

Elle venait à peine de remonter avec une démarche étrange, il l'avait entendue.

Peut-être qu'il était temps de lui présenter des excuses.

Il pesa le pour et le contre durant quelques longues minutes avant de se lever douloureusement de son lit.

L'atmosphère était lourde, étrange, pesante.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui empoigna alors les tripes.

Il frappa à sa porte une fois, deux fois.

-" Granger ?" Appela-t-il.

La porte n'était pas fermée à clef. Une chance.

Sans attendre davantage, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Et à cet instant, une vague glaciale de terreur le submergea.

La jeune femme lévitait hors de son lit et juste au-dessus d'elle, une silhouette infâme.

Et cette silhouette monstrueuse, il la connaissait.

Igor.

Un vampire.

Un parasite.

Un connard dépourvu d'âme, sans foi ni loi.

Il n'y réfléchit pas davantage.

Avec une force inouïe, il planta sa baguette dans son torse.

Hermione tomba par terre comme une massue, les yeux révulsés, inconsciente.

Tout ensuite, se passa très vite.

Le mort-vivant agonisa, recrachant du sang et resta figé alors qu'en lui la baguette de son assaillant agissait comme un pieu dans le coeur.

Une chance qu'il savait viser.

Le potioniste se mit à genoux, tentant de voir si elle était encore vivante.

Elle avait les deux traces distinctive de canines enfoncées dans sa gorge.

Lorsqu'il voulut prendre son pouls, elle le repoussa avec une force phénoménale.

Ce n'était pas trop tard pour autant.

Il se releva péniblement alors qu'elle avançait vers lui, une idée terrible derrière la tête.

Igor l'avait envenimée pour la transformer.

Il allait devoir se battre.

-" Granger, tu n'es pas toi-même !" S'entendit-il dire alors pour tenter de la raisonner.

L'instant qu'il suivit, elle fit un bond puissant et il se retrouva encore à terre, tentant de se débattre du plus fort qu'il put.

Elle gratta instinctivement le col de ses robes, cherchant à dénuder sa jugulaire.

En panique, il lui attrapa la mâchoire avec fermeté et la renversa.

Sa baguette lui serait tellement utile là tout de suite.

Seulement, il ne pouvait pas la déloger du cœur du vampire. Pas tout de suite.

Il allait devoir se contenter de sa force contre celle de la jeune femme qui n'était plus tout à fait l'oisillon faible qu'elle était lorsqu'il l'avait récupérée il y a presque dix ans.

Alors il mit les bouchées doubles et galéra à la renverser.

Mais d'un jeu de jambes habile et profitant de sa faiblesse momentanée, il réussit à faire tourner le jeu en sa faveur.

Elle se débattait comme une folle, le griffant, essayant de le mordre, mais il la maintint à bonne distance, la tête contre le parquet.

-" Incarcerem !" Tenta-t-il alors sans baguette.

Le sort fonctionna, juste de quoi emprisonner ses mains et alors elle hurla de douleur, un cri déchirant de désespoir.

Les plaies ne devaient pas se refermer. Pas avant que le venin ne soit sorti.

Autrement, elle mourrait.

Il empoigna les cheveux d'Hermione et fit une grimace anticipant ce qu'il allait devoir réaliser, là comme ça, sans aucun autre moyen.

Il eut juste le temps de voir dans le regard ambré, toutes les ombres assassines, un nouvel instinct de survie artificiel.

Ses intentions étaient claires et nettes, elle voulait le mettre en pièces, se nourrir de lui.

Il aurait très bien pu la laisser faire, si seulement il ne savait pas où l'aurait mené son immortalité potentielle.

Il se baissa et posa sa bouche à l'endroit exact où les marques trouaient sa peau.

Puis il aspira.

Le goût du venin était infect.

Il aspira de petites gorgées, les recrachant toutes sur le parquet, un mélange de sang, de produit et de salive bien noir.

Hermione continua de se débattre.

Écrasée sous lui, il sentit le cœur de la jeune femme battre la chamade.

Avant de s'arrêter net.

Il avait du sang dégoulinant sur les lèvres.

Épuisé de ce combat, il se releva et la contempla, inerte.

Alors il jura dans sa barbe et entreprit de lui faire un massage cardiaque.

Il pleurait.

Il pleurait de rage.

Ils avaient été imprudents, tous les deux.

Ils étaient peut-être même démasqués.

-" Hermione s'il te plaît !" Hurla-t-il dans le silence de la nuit.

_Un._

_Deux._

_Trois._

_Quatre._

-" Reste en vie nom de dieu !" Fit-il entre ses dents serrées.

_Un._

_Deux._

_Trois._

_Quatre._

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Des yeux figés de terreur.

Puis elle inspira longuement.

À bout de forces, il se laissa tomber sur le côté.

À bout de forces, il se laissa aller.

Il gémit longuement.

Elle aussi, mais la douleur était bien physique.

Durant de longues minutes, elle reprit son souffle, tétanisée.

Puis, elle roula sur le côté.

D'où trouvait-elle la force de faire ça ?

Sans baguette, elle alluma la lumière et vit la scène terrible.

Il y avait deux hommes par terre.

Du sang partout.

L'un d'entre eux avait une baguette plantée dans les entrailles.

Elle huma de choc et reporta son attention sur celui qui venait de lui fêler les côtes.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Bon sang !

Il pleurait de colère.

Alors elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre à nouveau dans ses sanglots.

Tout était de sa faute.

Elle avait été pistée et imprudente, elle n'avait pas remis en place les sortilèges qui avaient jusqu'à présent protégé la maison.

Elle se hissa vers l'homme en noir.

Il avait l'air si vulnérable.

-" Je suis désolée..." Geignit-elle.

-" Bon sang, tais-toi..." Grogna-t-il avant de la serrer contre lui.

Elle se laissa faire dans cette étreinte rassurante et en retour elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie... Sa vie en dépendait.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps, ils restèrent ainsi, sans un mot.

Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, le cadavre du vampire avait disparu, réduit à l'état de néant en juste un tas de poussière sur le sol.

Il récupéra sa baguette, à présent visqueuse et fit disparaître tout ce qui n'avait pas sa place ici dans l'oblivion.

Hermione tremblante, rassembla ses forces.

Sa chambre avait été à jamais été souillée.

Elle sortit de là, observant juste ce qu'il faisait, du mieux pour tenter de la purifier au maximum. Il savait d'avance que c'était peine perdue.

-" Tu n'as qu'à aller dormir dans mon lit." Dit-il.

Elle secoua sa tête frénétiquement par la négative.

-" S'il te plaît..."

-" Très bien... Vas-y quand même, je vais regarder ça de plus près." Concéda-t-il en désignant sa jugulaire du doigt.


	7. Chapter 7

Après avoir fait un rapide état des lieux, pénible de par sa condition fragilisée, il remonta à l'étage.

Il avait trouvé point par point tout ce qui avait merdé.

Igor l'avait très probablement suivie depuis la nuit précédente.

Et l'odeur du sang qu'il avait cherché à faire sortir de son corps l'avait très probablement suffisamment excité pour se frayer un chemin.

Par la porte d'entrée.

C'était un comble.

Alors il remit un par un les charmes de protection.

Quelque part, il fut forcé d'admettre la force mentale du vampire.

Il n'avait pas attaqué tout de suite.

Il s'était caché, rendu intraçable durant les heures du jour et avait attendu le moment opportun pour sévir.

Quelle débâcle !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il trouva Hermione, les yeux ouverts fixant un point au hasard dans le vide.

Perdue dans ses pensées une fois de plus.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, avec tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir d'utile sous la main.

-" À partir de demain, tu vas tenir le lit pendant au moins une semaine." Avait-il annoncé.

-" Je me sens bien, en dehors des côtes." Assura-t-elle.

-" On en reparlera demain hein, quand tu auras dormi et que ton système aura récupéré, il trouvera alors toutes tes faiblesses, ce sera comme se réveiller après avoir couru un marathon... Sauf que ce sera mille fois pire. Tu auras des courbatures, peut-être même quelque chose s'apparentant à une grippe et je ne pourrais pas te soulager. Il faut juste que tu boives ceci."

Il tendit à la jeune femme une fiole.

-" Solution à base de poudre de bezoar." Analysa-t-elle.

Elle avait appris.

Durant tout le temps libre qu'elle avait, elle aimait accumuler encore un peu de savoir, réussissant à reconnaître chaque concoction qu'il brassait pour mettre dans des fioles vierges de toute étiquette.

-" Au cas où il y aurait un reste de venin. Je ne peux pas garantir à cent pour-cent que j'ai réussi à tout retirer."

-" Pourquoi pas une potion de régénération sanguine ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Parce que si venin, il reste, il va s'accrocher à tes globules blancs. Si je te donne de la régénération sanguine, ton système va être dopé, mais aussi dupliquer ces globules infectés et tout ça n'aura servit à rien."

-" Comme quand un virus infecte un code informatique et qu'il se duplique pour s'étendre à tout le disque dur ?" Rit-elle.

-" Je t'ai déjà dit que toutes tes lubies modernes moldues n'étaient définitivement pas ma tasse de thé... Maintenant, bois ça."

Elle descendit le tout et déglutît douloureusement.

-" Il faut qu'on parle de certaines choses, je crois." Amorça-t-elle.

-" Ce n'est pas nécessaire."

-" Je suis désolée... Pour tout. Je t'ai mis en danger."

-" Moi, je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça ce matin. Mais je crois que quelque part, je le pensais vraiment... Dumbledore a raison, c'est de ma faute si on en est là."

-" Dumbledore n'est plus là, ce n'est pas un vieux tableau poussiéreux qui peut te faire douter de ce que tu as fais."

-" Oui, mais... Il est sacrément réaliste." Soupira-t-il.

-" Réaliste ou non, quoi qu'il en soit..."

-" Tu vois, même toi, tu n'arrives pas à terminer cette phrase."

-" Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il y a un tas de paramètres qui ont fait que ça a merdé, le moindre grain de riz aurait pu faire pencher la balance en notre faveur. Nous n'avons pas été suffisamment chanceux, c'est tout." Concéda-t-elle.

-" Toujours est-il... Tu aurais dû sauver ta peau."

-" Je ne pouvais pas, j'avais une dette envers toi."

-" C'est ridicule."

-" J'ai senti, j'ai senti que quelque chose clochait." Avoua-t-elle.

-" Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir en arrière."

-" Ta mort m'aurait tué. Je préfère rester enfermée ici toute ma vie plutôt que de devoir vivre avec le remord et quelqu'un de plus à pleurer."

Ils restèrent dans le silence un long moment, le genre de silence très inconfortable.

-" La vie que tu m'as donnée n'est pas parfaite certes. Il y a un tas de choses que j'aimerais que tu saches, des choses sur lesquelles je n'arrive pas à mettre de mots. Un jour peut-être. En attendant, j'apprécierais que tu évites de refaire ça... J'ai eu la peur de ma vie." Dit-elle.

-" Dixit celle qui a essayé de me tuer il y a une demie-heure." Rit-il nerveusement.

-" Ce n'était pas conscient !"

-" Tu n'as même pas idée du sort qui t'aurait attendu."

-" Explique moi."

-" C'était Igor... Un vampire. Il n'était pas très âgé, une centaine d'années tout au plus. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'était un mangemort. Il suivait ses propres principes. Un genre de mercenaire. Tu-Sais-Qui le gardait assez proche tout de même et il l'appâtait avec des promesses généreuses en échange de services rendus. Ces dernières années, il passait son temps à transformer des opposants au régime. As-tu la moindre idée du pourquoi ?"

-" La réponse logique sur son alimentation m'étonnerait beaucoup. Du temps perdu pour pas-grand-chose."

-" En effet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est fait une jolie collection de rebelles vampirisé ou lycanthropes qu'il garde bien au frais dans les donjons du Manoir. Le principe est très simple. Au bout de longs mois de torture, il les jauge pour savoir s'ils sont suffisamment déstabilisés pour rentrer dans les rangs."

-" De la torture ? Comment on peut torturer un immortel ?"

-" Les vampires sont généralement exposés à la soif, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de moins cruel. Ils sont privés de toute substance durant de longues périodes, les asséchant au point qu'ils deviennent squelettiques, agressifs, mais faibles. Parfois, on leur fait croire qu'ils sont relâchés, alors une nuit de pleine lune, quand le ciel est dégagé, on les jette dehors. Si tu te souviens bien de tes cours à l'école, tu dois savoir que la Lune reflète les rayons du soleil. Ils sont alors paralysés, brûlés au troisième degré et quand leur peau est suffisamment cramée, ils sont recueillis, inconscients. Ils sont nourris à ce moment-là, oubliettés partiellement afin que le processus se répète encore et encore. Une fois régénérés, ils sont à nouveau jaugés après une longue période de sevrage. S'ils craquent et c'est le cas de beaucoup, ils rejoignent les rangs, le cerveau lavé."

Hermione opina.

Il y a dix ans, elle aurait très certainement été choquée.

Mais aujourd'hui, plus rien ne semblait lui donner sensations.

-" Et pour les lycans ?" Demanda-t-elle académiquement.

-" C'est... Très différent. Très peu survivent. Ils n'ont pas tous la même constitution. Tu as déjà vu un combat de chiens ?"

-" Je... Non." Elle haussa un sourcil, anticipant ce qui allait venir ensuite.

-" Lorsque Greyback rafle des Sang-pur et des sangs-mêlé, ils sont systématiquement mordus. Ensuite, ils sont gardés dans des geôles du Manoir, d'autres geôles que les vampires. Ils sont emprisonnés par dizaine et nourris une fois par jour... Il y a un confort sommaire, tu peux me croire, on leur fait miroiter qu'ils seront soignés. Ce qu'on ne leur dit pas, en revanche, c'est combien seront soignés... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aime être diverti, tant par la torture physique que mentale... Il y a... Des jeux organisés. À la pleine lune, ils sont relâchés dans une arène qu'il a fait construire. On les y met juste à la tombée de la nuit avant que n'ait lieue leur première transformation... Est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir ?"

-" Le plus fort survit."

-" Précisément. C'est organisé comme un combat de gladiateurs. Des gens viennent d'un peu partout et veulent voir ce carnage. Lorsque les loups-garous comprennent qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'en prendre au public, alors ils se battent entre eux. Le dernier en vie est alors laissé, parfois presque pour mort jusqu'au petit matin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se 'réveille' sous sa forme humaine et qu'il voie de ses propres yeux tout ce qu'il a fait la nuit précédente. Il voit alors ses 'camarades' qui ont repris leur forme. Parfois même, ce sont des gens d'une même famille." Laissa-t-il planer.

-" D'une même famille ?" S'étrangla-t-elle.

Il opina silencieusement avec toute la douleur de l'implication qu'il essayait de mettre. Elle était prête.

-" C'est le destin qu'on connu les Weasley."

Si la diatribe sur les vampires n'avait pas ému la sorcière alors ce coup-ci, elle en fut réellement déstabilisée.

-" Enfin... Une partie des Weasley. Depuis la guerre, Ginevra a disparu. J'ai su par la suite qu'elle s'était échappée avec le professeur McGonagall."

-" Minerva et Ginny sont en vie ?" Demanda Hermione.

-" Je n'en sais rien." Avoua-t-il.

Après avoir longuement discuté des infamies liées à toutes ces transformations, Hermione s'habilla des vêtements de nuit qu'il lui avait rapporté de sa chambre. Elle avait enfilé un short et un T-shirt, prête à passer la pire semaine de son existence.

Lorsqu'il revint d'une douche froide pour calmer sa douleur, vêtu d'un tricot de peau et d'un bas de jogging, il trouva la sorcière prête à s'endormir.

Il avait promis de ne pas l'abandonner et ce n'était pas le moment de la laisser seule.

Malgré ses propres troubles, il se fit violence, sachant qu'à présent, il allait devoir l'assister durant toute sa convalescence.

Même estropié et avec son système qui se remettait progressivement de sa tentative de trépas, c'est lui qui allait demeurer le plus apte physiquement à provenir à leurs besoins.

Il défit le drap et s'allongea sur le dos, laissant échapper un soupir de douleur à cause des rhumatismes qui le dévoraient un petit peu plus chaque jour.

Hermione souffla la bougie et trouva une place près de son hôte, recroquevillée contre son corps.

Il ne la repoussa pas, ouvrant même un bras pour l'accueillir contre lui.

-" Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on reparle de ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière." Dit-elle en un soupir douloureux.

-" Moi non plus."

-" J'ai eu tellement peur."

-" J'ai eu peur tout à l'heure." Avoua-t-il en soufflant.

Elle cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-" Peur que je te tue ?"

-" Non. Peur qu'Igor te ramène à Tu-Sais-Qui. Ta tête est toujours mise à prix. Tu aurais été torturée jusqu'à la fin des temps."

-" Je préfère mourir de vieillesse... Ou en me battant."

-" Cela ne fait pas le moindre doute, petite Gryffondor." Taquina-t-il.

-" Faux Serpentard." Se défendit-elle.

Dans le noir, elle ne vit pas son léger sourire.

-" Bonne nuit, Hermione." Murmura-t-il.

-" Bonne nuit, Severus."


	8. Chapter 8

Oui, durant dix bons jours elle avait agonisé.

Les trois premiers avaient été particulièrement atroces.

Elle ne bougeait pas, contentée de rester allongée sur le dos.

Et puis cette fièvre qu'elle avait.

On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était causé par des températures écrasantes.

Il faisait toujours frais dans cette partie du pays.

À grosses gouttes, la sueur avait coulé de son front.

Elle était si pâle qu'elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine.

En bien plus désagréable et communicative.

Il n'était pas rare qu'elle geigne de douleur.

Des courbatures partout.

Surtout dans la nuque.

Les marques dans son cou, bien que refermées avaient tout de même laissé un sillon inquiétant de vaisseaux explosés.

Puis il y avait aussi l'énorme trace de succion du potioniste, qui marquait d'une couleur très douteuse.

C'était un calvaire de la soigner.

Elle ne voulait rien avaler, tant solide que liquide.

Alors il avait dû la forcer, toutes les heures pour qu'elle s'hydrate.

Parfois, ce fut de l'eau plate, à d'autres moments un morceau de sucre dilué dedans et des antalgiques.

Lui se remettait doucement, passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir à côté d'elle.

Pour ça, elle n'était pas chiante, à vrai dire, il se débrouillait toujours pour l'assommer un peu avec toutes les potions qu'il lui fournissait.

Néanmoins, elle toussait, parfois tellement fort qu'elle s'en réveillait.

Pour éviter qu'elle ne s'étouffe dans son sommeil, il avait trouvé simple de la tenir dos contre lui et la maintenir dans cette position, même s'il devait écraser tout son poids sur son flanc.

Ils ne parlaient pas, ou très peu, juste des informations utiles.

Au bout du quatrième jour, cependant, il se résolut à lui faire prendre un bain car bon... Il fallait bien.

Elle s'était levée avec son aide, soutenue par son épaule.

L'eau chaude était salutaire.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, titubante, elle s'habilla et le trouva dans le salon à regarder les informations.

-" Je crois qu'un séjour au spa me ferait le plus grand bien." Sourit-elle.

-" Évidemment, où veux-tu aller cette année, très chère, nos dernières vacances à Aspen étaient très décevantes." Répliqua-t-il employant un ton bourgeois qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Lucius Malfoy.

-" Oh, je crois que la Laponie serait parfaite pour cet hiver !" Fit-elle singeant le même accent.

Il soupira avec un demi-sourire.

-" Tu as faim ?"

-" Toujours pas."

-" Tu tiens debout."

-" Belle observation."

-" Viens prendre tes potions et ta pommade."

Il lui prodigua ses soins rituels, désinfectant les plaies et massant généreusement une bonne couche d'onguent.

Elle se laissa faire sans ronchonner.

-" J'ai pensé à quelque chose aujourd'hui." Annonça-t-il

-" Quoi donc ?"

-" Il ne faut plus que ce genre d'événement se produise et surtout, il faut trouver un moyen de communication quand je ne suis pas là."

-" Avec Harry, on avait l'habitude de communiquer par le biais de Gallions."

-" J'ai pensé à quelque chose d'un peu plus incisif et discret... Une marque."

-" Une marque ?"

-" Un genre de cicatrice qui ferait le même travail et serait indétectable."

-" Tu veux me balafrer encore un peu plus ?"

-" Que devrais-je dire ?" Il roula les yeux au ciel.

-" Très bien. Oui, fais-le."

* * *

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, il s'était absenté.

Lorsqu'il revint le soir, très tard, il était totalement abattu.

Hermione lisait paisiblement un ouvrage qu'elle avait commandé sur Amazon.

Il faut dire qu'en à peine trois ans, elle avait fait le tour des bibliothèques de la maison.

Et relire des choses qu'elle connaissait déjà n'était pas bien excitant.

Le seul inconvénient à présent, fut qu'elle n'avait plus rien de magique à lire.

Quand elle le vit arriver la mine déconfite, l'inquiétude la traversa.

Il n'avait pas l'air de s'être fait torturer comme à de nombreuses reprises et pourtant son regard était marqué d'anxiété.

Il s'assit comme un poids mort à côté d'elle, soufflant.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Avait-elle demandé, voyant qu'il n'était pas prompt à lui communiquer ce qui allait de travers.

-" J'ai perdu la direction de l'école." Avoua-t-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils d'étonnement et referma son ouvrage.

-" Comment ça ?"

-" Le ministre a nommé Ombrage à ma place."

-" Quoi !"

-" Oh, ça s'est fait graduellement, cela fait des années que je sais qu'elle lorgnait sur mon poste. Elle me déteste. Elle a mis un plan machiavélique à ébullition lente et ça y est... Elle a réussi. Cette vieille bique a récolté le soutien des parents d'élèves, des faveurs du ministre... Quand on additionne le tout, c'était certain que tôt ou tard elle arriverait à ses fins."

-" Et toi dans tout ça."

-" Thicknesse a passé la pommade en me racontant tout un tas de foutaises, que j'étais un homme de terrain, que Slughorn devait prendre une retraite définitive et sur ce point je ne peux pas le contredire, ce vieux bougre tient à peine sur ses quilles, quant à sa cervelle, Merlin seul sait dans combien de temps il sera définitivement gâteux. Ces derniers temps, il devenait même dangereux. Miss Diggory s'en souviendra jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, je t'ai déjà raconté cette histoire ?"

-" L'histoire du mélange ?"

-" Oui... Bon sang, moi aussi, je suis vieux et je radote."

-" Non, c'est simplement qu'on n'a pas souvent l'occasion de rire ou de se moquer de tes élèves alors... Tu aimes raconter et répéter des histoires qui ne font rire que nous... Surtout lorsque ça concerne les rejetons détestables de Diggory" Cracha-t-elle avec dégoût

-" Enfin bref, je dois reprendre la direction de Serpentard la semaine prochaine... Et les potions... Je vais avoir beaucoup moins de temps libre, mais ne t'en fais pas, je serais ici tous les weekends."

-" S'il faut, je te donnerai un coup de main dans tes corrections." S'amusa-t-elle.

-" Pour que quelqu'un voit que ce n'est pas mon écriture ? Tu as perdu la tête ?"

-" Ce n'était qu'une suggestion." Bougonna-t-elle en lui jetant un coup de coude.

Il laissa échapper un rire léger.

-" Cette vie m'use... Il me tarde d'en finir." Avoua-t-il.

-" Et moi donc... Il faudrait un miracle tombé du ciel pour qu'on se libère."

-" Est-ce que tu m'as laissé quelque chose pour dîner ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Il y a un reste de pâtes au pesto dans le frigo."

* * *

En septembre 2009, la vie continuait.

Les distractions d'Hermione dans la maison grandissaient, mais toujours fut-il qu'elle n'avait pas mis le nez dehors depuis près de deux ans et cela n'avait pas été sans conséquence.

Lorsque Severus était là, elle éteignait le tout en général, ordinateur, télévision.

Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à discuter, à traîner et rêvasser ensemble.

Après tout, c'était son seul ami.

Et elle était à présent certaine d'affirmer la réciproque.

En plus de dix ans, les choses avaient pris un tournant beaucoup moins douloureux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé au tout début.

Ils étaient suffisamment proches pour se dire tout et surtout n'importe quoi.

Ils refaisaient le monde, toutes les nuits.

Ils savaient que ce n'était pas une activité saine.

Ils aimaient juste imaginer comment auraient été les choses avec des paramètres différents.

Cette semaine-là, il était revenu de Poudlard éreinté.

La rentrée s'était faite et à son grand désespoir, il y avait une considérable augmentation d'élèves, la conclusion logique d'une fin de guerre.

Mais tout à Poudlard était bien différent de ce qu'il avait connu il y a vingt ans.

Des gosses de riches, des gosses racistes, imbus de leur personne et de leur statut de sang.

Parfois même, il n'arrivait plus à se faire respecter à cause des préjudices sanguins.

Ce à quoi la directrice riait allègrement en statuant que " Personne n'était parfait."

Foutue hypocrite.

Ce soir de dimanche là, Hermione semblait néanmoins nerveuse.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tu te ronges les ongles ? Arrête ! ?" Fit-il en lui arrachant son doigt de la bouche.

-" Mais rien !" Râla-t-elle.

-" Ce n'est pas rien, dis moi tout. Qu'est-ce qui te stresse ?"

-" Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? De toutes façons, tu vas te foutre de ma gueule."

-" Granger, ça fait trois ans que tu n'as plus quitté mon plumard et il m'a été permis d'observer, du moins de subir, tes ronflements nuits après nuit quand je suis là et pourtant, il me semble que je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas m'en moquer... Entre autres !"

-" Je ronfle ?" S'égosilla-t-elle.

-" Oui mademoiselle."

-" Et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?"

-" Pourquoi faire ?"

-" Hé, mais toi aussi, tu ronfles."

-" Je suis un homme d'âge mûr." Se défendit-il.

Elle crispa sa mâchoire, les yeux à moitié clos de suspicion.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle n'allait pas donner suite et ne pas partager son anxiété, il revint à la charge.

-" Alors, pourquoi es-tu si perturbée ?"

-" L'enfermement." Dit-elle à toute vitesse.

-" Je n'ai pas d'autres options pour toi. Désolé."

-" Je vais avoir trente ans la semaine prochaine."

-" Et moi cinquante dans six mois, quel est le rapport ?"

-" Le rapport ? Bon sang..."

-" Tu fais ta crise de la trentaine ?"

-" Non, juste peut-être celle de la vingtaine avec une décennie de retard." Laissa-t-elle planer.

-" Et alors quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire ?" Rit-il.

Le silence.

Un silence de gêne, louche.

Il regarda la Gryffondor avec un oeil suspect.

-" Attends... Tu veux quelque chose ?" Il haussa un sourcil.

-" Peut-être." Minauda-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

-" Un peut-être, c'est bien vague. Tu peux commander n'importe quoi en ligne avec ton machin."

-" Oui, mais... Non."

-" Je vais perdre patience." Annonça-t-il. " Alors qu'est-ce qui te ferait envie ?"

-" Une bonne baise." Soupira-t-elle sans malaise.

Le silence à nouveau.

-" Tu peux commander n'importe quoi en ligne." Réitéra-t-il stoïque, essayant de regarder ailleurs.

-" Je ne pense pas que ce genre de chose puisse se commander sur l'internet."

-" Avec l'avènement de la pornographie massive, permets-moi d'en douter et puis, à mon humble avis, il doit y avoir un paquet d'objets qui pourraient... Te combler... Et puis non, oublie, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un doute de ce que tu as fait chaque fois que je me couche dans mon lit."

-" ça tombe bien, j'avais plus ou moins une idée en tête te concernant."

-" Non." Dit il catégorique.

-" Juste une fois."

-" Non."

-" Severus... Ça fait trois ans que je sens ton érection contre mes fesses tous les matins."

-" Un réflexe matinal tout à fait normal."

-" Même à ton âge ?" Provoqua-t-elle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle s'attire le mauvais œil.

Son regard noir la perça et elle en rit.

-" Méfie-toi, sorcière."

-" Ou quoi ?"

-" Ou... Bref."

-" Mon œil !" Provoqua-t-elle.

-" Tais-toi, bon sang ! Et d'ailleurs, pour ta gouverne, sache que je ne souhaite pas être un choix de dépit."

-" Que veux-tu dire ?" S'étrangla-t-elle.

-" Oh, tu le sais bien. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour ma personne ? Je me le demande." Laissa-t-il planer.

-" Ce n'est pas un choix de dépit, Severus." Se défendit-elle.

-" Très bien, alors dans ce cas, cite-moi quelqu'un avec qui tu pourrais t'envoyer en l'air ?" Dit-il sans le moindre détour.

-" Personne mais..." Il la coupa.

-" Jeu set et match... Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter. Je suis un choix de dépit, que ça te plaise ou non. Tu veux le faire parce que tes hormones te le dictent. Après onze ans d'enfermement, je suis tout à fait disposé à le comprendre."

-" Et toi quand ça te titille ? Tu te contentes simplement de te frotter à moi quand tu penses que je ne dors pas ?"

-" Je ne me frotte pas à toi !" Se défendit-il, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

-" Oh oui, excuse-moi... Moi je ronfle dans mon sommeil et toi... Toi tu bandes."

-" Tu sais quoi... Cette nuit, tu retournes dans ta chambre." Ponctua-t-il très sérieusement.

-" Quoi ? Mais. Non... Je t'ai vexé ?" Demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux.

-" Non, je fais juste ce qu'il faut pour que justement tu ne me vexes pas."

-" Ce n'était pas mon intention... Je suis désolée, c'était maladroit mais, s'il te plaît... Ne me renvoie pas là-bas." Argumenta-t-elle en se lovant un peu plus contre son bras.

-" Tu te fais du mal." Grogna-t-il en tentant de la chasser et de se replacer un peu plus loin.

Son rejet se lut instantanément sur les traits de la sorcière.

Hermione resta stoïque, se contentant de fixer ses pieds avec un air grave.

-" Je ne cherchais pas à te forcer la main." Avoua-t-elle.

-" Tes excuses sont acceptées... Néanmoins... J'irais dormir dans l'autre chambre."

-" Non, s'il te plaît..." Commença-t-elle.

-" Si ma présence t'incommode, j'en suis navré, je n'en étais pas conscient... C'est juste très déroutant et je n'arrive pas à m'y faire." Confessa-t-il.

-" Mais... Je n'ai jamais dit que ça m'incommodait." Souffla-t-elle.

Il lui lança une œillade suspecte, peu convaincu de ce qu'elle argumentait.

-" J'imagine juste que ce n'est pas forcément agréable de se réveiller avec quelqu'un qui manifeste ce genre de choses... Surtout moi."

-" Au contraire." Murmura-t-elle. " Tu sais quoi... Je crois que ça me plait."

Voyant qu'il n'était pas convaincu elle se rapprocha encore.

-" Tu n'as donc pas remarqué ?" Reprit-elle en forçant son regard.

-" Quoi donc ?"

-" Que chaque nuit nuit je me colle à toi, que si je ne suis pas contre toi tu viens me chercher de l'autre côté du lit ?"

-" Tu prends beaucoup trop de couette."

-" Et même lorsqu'il fait plus de trente degrés ? Nuit après nuit, quoi qu'il arrive tous les matins tu te réveilles collé à moi et il me semble ne jamais avoir fuit. Il me semble même que parfois c'est moi qui vient à toi... Alors non, Severus...Tu n'es pas un choix de dépit."

Il la regarda en silence quelques instants.

-" Chaque nuit que je passe à l'école est un enfer." Avoua-t-il.

-" Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ?" Rit-elle.

-" Je crois."

-" Alors... Pourquoi me rejettes-tu ?"

-" Parce que si quelque chose vient à se briser entre nous... Tu en paierais les frais, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser crever à cause d'une histoire de pulsions."

Le regard de la Gryffondor cligna.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire le fond de sa pensée et la referma aussi sec.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note : Chapitre final.**

* * *

Un soir de mars 2015, en pleine semaine, il rentra inopinément à une heure tardive de la nuit.

Dès lors qu'il avait passé l'âtre de la cheminée, il avait alors hurlé de désespoir.

Hermione ne dormait toujours pas, désormais, ne voyant plus l'utilité de se reposer à des heures normales, elle préférait faire la sentinelle de nuit.

Elle s'était alors précipitée sur lui et dans un geste inexpliqué, il l'avait enlacée, l'avait cerclée de ses bras comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher.

-" Severus ?" Avait-elle seulement demandé de sa petite voix fluette.

Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.

Elle n'aimait pas qu'il rentre sans prévenir, cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

-" Minerva..." Dit-il seulement douloureusement.

La sorcière huma son choc et alors une montée de larmes dévala ses joues.

-" Que s'est-il passé ?"

-" Ils l'ont trouvée et... Elle ne s'est pas laissé faire. Elle s'est donné la mort devant eux."

La jeune femme pleura de plus belle, mais ne put s'empêcher de former un sourire mutin, nerveux.

-" Si seulement elle avait su... Si seulement cette vieille folle n'avait pas été aussi bornée." Inspira-t-il.

-" Elle a choisi son destin..." Laissa-t-elle planer avec incertitude.

-" Mais cette force de caractère... Vous autres Gryffondors êtes stupides !" Beugla-t-il.

-" Personne ne sait de quel côté tu es réellement." Expliqua la jeune femme. " Si tous les résistants savaient qui tu es vraiment..."

-" Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre ce risque."

-" Et Ginny ?"

-" Pour l'instant, aucune trace de ton amie... Mais ce n'est pas tout... J'ai entendu dire que Minerva tenait une liste. Une liste avec des noms... Beaucoup de noms que tu dois connaître."

-" Je ne me réjouirais que lorsque cette rumeur se sera avérée vraie... Tu te rends compte, si elle était à la tête d'une résistance ?"

-" Je l'espère, je l'espère vraiment." Confessa-t-il.

En retour, elle le serra, se hissant jusqu'à son cou et y enfouit sa tête, navrée par le chagrin, mais également quelque part soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'était peut-être pas seule dans ce tourment infini.

Il décala alors le visage de la sorcière et plongea son regard dans le sien.

L'annonce brutale de cette perte émouvait Hermione, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder la tête haute et une nouvelle expression qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis de longues années maintenant.

De la fierté et de l'espoir.

Tout ce qu'il avait tant cherché en elle depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.

Fort de son impulsivité, à cet instant, il chassa les larmes d'Hermione de ses doigts, prenant son visage en coupe et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ce geste.

Elle ne le repoussa pas, s'accrochant même à sa nuque.

-" Viens... Viens te coucher." Murmurra-t-elle en se détachant de lui et offrant une main guidante.

Il s'en saisit, éreinté et ils montèrent les escaliers.

Ils se déshabillèrent pour vêtir leur 'pyjama'.

Une fois dans le lit, il se tourna vers la jeune femme et la serra, mais pas exactement de la manière dont il avait l'habitude de faire.

Il mêla ses jambes aux siennes, l'enlaçant juste en dessous de sa poitrine et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-" Il faut qu'on résiste."

-" Oui." Répondit-elle sur le ton le plus convaincu du monde.

Il baisa sa gorge dénudée avec un grognement significatif et pour toute réponse, elle accentua la pression de ses bras sur les siens.

* * *

Quelque part en 2019, une nuit, Severus n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Un peu comme toutes les nuits de sa vie sauf que depuis quelque temps, il arrivait aisément à voir l'horloge s'étendre jusqu'à quatre heures du matin.

Parfois il fermait les yeux, attendant le marchand de sable jusqu'à des heures indécentes.

Parfois il se décollait d'Hermione car le désir était bien trop fort à supporter.

Il ne voulait pas la blesser.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Ce fut durant ces nuits d'agonie qu'il se rendit compte que la sorcière, parfois, parlait dans son sommeil.

Certaines nuits les cauchemars étaient si intenses qu'elle arrivait à tenir des conversations entières avec des interlocuteurs imaginaires.

Il devinait aisément que son interlocuteur principal était Harry.

Il s'amusait alors souvent à lui répondre et lui caresser l'épaule pour qu'elle cesse et retombe dans un sommeil paradoxalement plus agréable.

Et une nuit le marqua profondément.

Une nuit qu'il avait jugée comme étant peut-être la pire de sa vie.

Elle avait alors murmuré un simple ' Je t'aime.'

Fou, terriblement fou, il avait alors répondu avec désespoir.

-" Moi aussi."

Elle s'était alors tournée vers lui, d'un sommeil plus léger et posa sa tête contre son front.

Il n'avait pas espéré que cette parole innocente lui soit consciemment adressée.

Il ne voulait rien espérer.

Ce n'était pas un monde propice à ce genre de relation dangereuse et Hermione l'avait comprit en prenant plus de maturité que jamais.

Elle devait très certainement parler à Harry.

-" Severus, ne t'en vas pas."

-" Je suis ici." Répondit-il sur un ton grave.

-" Aime-moi." Implora-t-elle vaguement.

-" Je t'aime déjà."

* * *

Les années continuèrent de défiler comme ça.

Le maître de potions était fatigué.

Hermione avait vu sa silhouette changer.

Et ses premières véritables rides marquer son visage.

Une ligne blanche s'était accentuée dans sa chevelure brune.

Severus lui avait moins de chance, tous ses longs cheveux étaient gris.

Il s'était même laissé pousser la barbe, donnant un nouveau cachet à son visage de caractère.

Quelques temps après la disparition de Minerva, il avait rendu ses appartements à Poudlard, négociant à l'amiable avec la directrice afin qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui tous les soirs.

Étonnement, elle le lui avait accordé.

Il ne passait plus une nuit sans Hermione.

Des nuits d'une platonicité déconcertante.

Ils dormaient ensemble.

Point final.

Leur chance était passée.

Alors, ils firent ce qu'ils s'étaient promis de faire.

Vieillir.

L'espoir de revoir un jour la lumière les avait définitivement quittés.

Ils étaient comme un vieux couple.

L'aspect charnel en moins.

Leur chance était passée.

Pas une seule fois, depuis la mort de Minerva il ne l'avait embrassée.

Pas une seule fois, elle en avait réclamé davantage.

Ils se contentaient d'une affection basique.

Peut-être même frustrante parfois.

Ils n'osaient plus en parler.

Leur chance était passée.

* * *

Une fin d'après-midi pluvieuse quelque part en 2021, Severus rentra plus tôt que d'habitude.

Hermione ne s'en affola pas, venant tout juste de se mettre aux fourneaux pour le soir.

-" Tu rentres tôt, aujourd'hui." Dit-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas de réponse.

Elle avait alors froncé les sourcils et réajusté ses lunettes avant de se tourner vers le salon où elle vit son compagnon accompagné d'un jeune homme blond.

Très blond.

La sorcière fit les gros yeux, reconnaissant les traits caractéristiques de celui qui avait par le passé été son nemesis.

Sauf qu'il était très jeune.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?"

Hermione reporta son regard sur Snape qui avait l'air passablement déstabilisé.

-" Tu devrais t'asseoir." Lui avait-il demandé doucement en indiquant la petite table de la cuisine.

-" Scorpius Malfoy." Se présenta alors le jeune homme.

-" Je sais qui tu es !" Cracha la sorcière avec véhémence.

-" Il est de notre côté."

-" Oui, Hermione." Dit le garçon en se mettant en avant.

-" C'est Granger... Et je ne crois pas un seul de tes mots, Malfoy."

-" Tout est de ma faute. Ma faute et celle d'Albus." Se lamenta le jeune garçon.

-" Albus ? Albus Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce qu'Albus Dumbledore vient faire là-dedans ?" S'égosilla-t-elle le regard rond.

-" Il ne parle pas de Dumbledore... Tu devrais t'asseoir." Réitéra-t-il, perdu.

* * *

-" Donc ce que tu essaies de me faire avaler, c'est que tout ça repose sur Neville ?" Reprit-elle à l'attention de Scorpius en essayant de digérer tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-" C'est vrai." Ponctua Severus.

-" Évidemment... Et tu en es certain parce que... ?" Réitéra-t-elle sceptique.

-" Tout ce qu'il sait sur moi, sur nous... Il n'aurait pas pu le savoir d'une autre manière." Confia le potioniste.

-" C'est peut-être du bluff."

-" Non, je vous jure que non." Persuada le jeune blond. " Il faut que vous m'aidiez."

-" Alors donc dans... Cet autre monde... ?"

-" Voldemort est mort. Tué pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Harry est à la tête d'une partie du ministère et... Vous êtes la ministre de la magie."

Hermione déglutit avec les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes tandis que Snape étouffa un rire significatif.

-" Je suis ministre de la magie ?" Reprit-elle dans un souffle.

-" Mariée et deux enfants." Assura Malfoy.

Là, Severus et Hermione échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. La sorcière se mordit la lèvre douloureusement.

-" Mais... Avec qui ?" S'étonna-t-elle, piquée de curiosité.

-" Euh... Peut-être que j'en ai trop dit." Libéra le blond.

-" Parle !" Fit Severus doucereusement.

-" Ron Weasley." Répondit-il à toute vitesse.

Le potioniste grogna et Hermione rougit tant le malaise était palpable.

-" Et Severus ? Que fait Severus dans cet autre monde ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-" Probablement mort." Répondit l'intéressé. Le visage de Scorpius se crispa à cette évocation. Le Serpentard lâcha un sourire amer. " Vous aviez l'air un peu trop surpris de me voir. Comment ?"

-" Courageusement."

-" Qui ?"

-" Voldemort."

-" C'est vraiment irritant... Même s'il y a finalement un peu de gloire à tirer de s'être fait tuer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne... Je crois."

-" Je... Je suis désolée Severus." Murmura Hermione.

Il se crispa, déglutissant toute sa douleur.

-" Au moins, je ne suis pas marié à Weasley." Laissa-t-il planer avec toute la jalousie du monde.

Hermione lâcha un rire nerveux avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'intrus.

-" Quels sorts as-tu utilisé pour la défaite de Cedric ?"

-" Un Expelliarmus pour la première tâche et un Engorgio pour la seconde." Répondit le jeune homme.

-" Un simple charme de bouclier pourrait faire l'affaire pour les deux tâches." Répondit la Gryffondor académiquement.

-" Et ensuite vous êtes parti ?" Demanda Severus.

-" Le retourneur de temps nous a ramené, en effet. Le truc avec ce retourneur de temps, c'est qu'il ne permet un retour que pour cinq minutes."

-" Et tu ne peux l'utiliser que pour voyager dans le temps, pas dans l'espace ?"

-" Euh ouais... C'est... Tu voyages à l'endroit où tu es."

-" Intéressant." Dit-elle.

Alors elle se tourna vers son compagnon.

Tous deux avaient compris ce que cela impliquait.

-" J'irais avec lui." Annonça Severus.

-" Malfoy, excuse nous un instant." Dit Hermione en se levant et traînant Snape à sa suite.

Ils se mirent dans le salon, après avoir lancé un charme d'insonorisation sur eux.

-" Sans vouloir t'offenser, sur ce coup-là, je pense qu'on ne sera pas trop de deux... C'est trop important." Dit-elle.

-" Hermione, tu es la rebelle la plus recherchée de tout le monde sorcier. Pour ce faire, il va falloir que tu sortes. Depuis quand n'es-tu pas allée dehors ?"

-" C'est sûr, je n'étais pas sortie longtemps, mais..."

-" Si on te trouve à l'extérieur, les détraqueurs t'embrasseront... Ils aspireront ton âme..."

-" Severus... Toi et moi savons que je n'en peux plus de vivre comme un rebut de la société... C'est notre dernière chance... Mais..."

-" Mais quoi ?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Mais tu vas mourir ?" Réalisa-t-elle.

-" Je ne vois pas d'autres options." Dit-il la gorge serrée. " C'est notre dernière chance, tu l'as dit toi-même."

-" Mais..."

-" Tu n'en sauras jamais rien. Ce plan sera effacé et ces vingt-trois dernières années n'auront jamais existé."

-" Et nous ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" Nous ?" Reprit-il, la voix grave.

-" Je..." Elle sanglota.

Il la prit contre lui, sans se soucier du fait que Scorpius pouvait les voir.

-" Sois reconnaissante qu'ici cela a pu être possible."

Dans ses bras, elle pleura librement, se laissant consoler dans son étreinte tremblante.

Ils étaient à bout de forces.

Elle se sépara de lui, déglutissant pour ravaler la boule inconfortable dans sa gorge et retourna s'asseoir auprès du jeune Malfoy.

Il sortit de sa poche le retourneur et elle ne put que sourire doucement, se rappelant de tout ce que cet objet avait fait pour elle par le passé.

-" Espérons que ça fonctionne." Pria le garçon.

* * *

Hermione était dehors.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Et ils étaient retournés dans le temps.

De presque trente ans.

Elle avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas sauter au cou de ses anciens camarades.

Elle avait observé avec attention chaque détail du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Elle savait quel devait être son destin désormais.

Alors elle avait tout emmagasiné, savouré, sachant ce qui suivrait très certainement ensuite.

Severus avait un plan de secours, au cas où, mais quoi qu'il arrive, il fallait renvoyer Scorpius dans son plan.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent de leur saut temporel, près du Lac Noir et à l'angle de la forêt interdite, la jeune femme avait scruté les environs avec nostalgie, profitant pour décrasser ses poumons avec un peu d'air frais.

La nuit était claire, on pouvait même voir les étoiles.

-" Est-ce que ça a fonctionné ?" Demanda Scorpius.

-" On a bloqué le sort, Cedric a gardé sa baguette... Oui, ça a marché." Répondit Snape factuellement mais il était évident que sa tête était ailleurs. " Mais nous sommes revenus au mauvais endroit. Nous sommes dehors... Tu es dehors." Dit Severus à l'attention d'Hermione. " Il faut qu'on trouve un abri."

Il scruta l'horizon, calculant combien de pas ils devaient faire pour regagner un endroit sommaire, peut-être se cacher sous les racines du saule congneur.

Alors même qu'il venait de terminer sa phrase, l'eau du lac se glaça, figée en un tas de neige.

Un froid terrible s'abattit sur la lande.

-" Trop tard." Dit Hermione avec résignation. Elle s'arrêta dans sa course.

-" C'est un désastre." Grogna Snape entre ses dents, les jointures des mains tellement serrées qu'elles en furent blanchies.

-" Ils sont après moi... Pas après vous." Planta la Gryffondor.

-" Hermione... Tu..." Balbutia-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas trouver de mots. Il allait être difficile de s'extirper de cette situation épineuse.

-" Ici c'est le monde de Voldemort. Et je n'en peux plus. Partez, tous les deux." Souffla-t-elle.

-" Ils vont vous embrasser, ils vont aspirer votre âme !" S'époumona le jeune homme en s'approchant de celle qui avait tant accomplit dans son monde. Il ne voulait pas laisser passer ça.

-" Et après ça, tu pourras changer le passé. Partez !" Réitéra-t-elle à l'attention des deux hommes.

Le regard ambré trouva celui abyssal de Severus.

La lune brillait dans ses cheveux argentés.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, tentant de ne pas montrer la peur montant en elle.

-" Hors de question !" Imposa alors Severus. " Toi, tu peux partir !" Dit-il à l'attention de Scorpius.

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier davantage et regarda la scène derrière lui en prenant ses jambes à son cou. Très vite, il ne fut plus visible dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

-" Tu aurais dû te sauver." Dit-elle tremblante.

-" Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te laisser." Confessa-t-il.

Le froid mordit leurs peaux. Ils étaient tout près à présent.

-" Tu m'accompagnes pour sceller mon destin alors ? Je plains celle dans l'autre monde, mariée à Weasley et toi qui n'existe plus." Rit-elle nerveusement.

-" C'est toujours mieux que de rester sans toi pour le restant de mes jours."

Autour d'eux, les capes vaporeuses s'approchèrent.

La terreur les rapprocha et ensemble, ils tentèrent de ne pas regarder les silhouettes morbides descendre avec une lenteur épouvantable sur eux. Il empoigna la sorcière avec férocité, enfouissant son visage contre lui.

-" C'est toi qui voit... Severus ?"

-" Oui ?"

-" Embrasse-moi."

Il n'y réfléchit pas longtemps.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'exécutant avec une passion non feinte. Ils se fichèrent de savoir que leur baiser avait le goût amer des larmes de chacun.

C'était un adieu.

Tous deux fermèrent les yeux et petit à petit, perdus dans leur monde, rien, absolument rien ne pouvait leur enlever ce qu'ils vivaient, ce qu'ils avaient vécu et ce pourquoi ils avaient résisté.

Progressivement la nuit tomba, plus noire encore que ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

Le temps et l'espace n'avaient plus d'importance.

Un amour étrange, façonné dans la violence de la guerre.

Ensemble, ils s'étaient relevés.

Ils s'étaient appris.

Ils s'étaient haï pour finalement éprouver des choses bien plus complexes.

Ils avaient vieillit.

Et finalement, ils s'étaient aimés.

À leur façon.

Défiant le monde.

Ensemble, ils étaient tombés.

Dans le froid glacial du régime dans lequel ils n'avaient pas leur place.

**Maintenant et à l'heure de notre mort.**

**Délivrez nous du mal.**

* * *

**Note : Enfin... Peut-être pas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note : A la fin.**

* * *

Le sommeil nébuleux s'effaça.

Hermione hurla, déchirée par la douleur.

Une grande lumière l'éblouit, le temps de mettre au point ses pupilles qui semblaient agressées par une telle blancheur.

Elle s'agita, sans savoir où elle était.

-" Bon sang, Miss Granger, ne bougez pas !" Ordonna une voix féminine.

Elle s'étouffa de sa salive avant de haleter comme un nouveau-né.

Une main vint cercler la sienne puis quelqu'un tenta de lui faire garder sa tête en place sur... Un oreiller ?

La sorcière paniqua.

-" Miss Granger, tout va bien, vous êtes à l'infirmerie." Dit alors cette même voix sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Ses yeux, remplis de larmes brûlaient.

Elle essuya d'un revers de bras afin de mieux appréhender cet environnement inconnu.

Rassemblant ses forces, elle découvrit que la voix ne lui avait pas menti.

Elle était bel et bien à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Son interlocutrice ?

Nulle autre que Madame Pomfresh en personne.

-" Tout va bien, vous êtes restée longtemps dans le coma." Dit la matronne avec un visage soulagé.

-" Non ce n'est pas possible." Dit alors la jeune femme avec une voix enrouée.

Dieu qu'elle avait soif !

-" Tout va bien !" Répéta-t-elle. " Vous êtes en sécurité. Vous êtes saine et sauve."

Mais la panique persista.

Comment pouvait-elle être ici ?

Comment pouvait-elle parler à Madame Pomfresh qui était morte quelques années après la guerre ?

-" Vous avez subi un choc important à la tête, nul besoin de vous affoler, vous êtes tirée d'affaire."

La Gryffondor scruta autour d'elle.

Tout était si calme.

-" Severus ! Je veux voir Severus !" Se mit-elle alors à réclamer avec anxiété.

-" Comment ? Non, ma chère, on en reparlera plus tard... Je vais appeler votre directrice de maison et le médicomage pour qu'il vous ausculte."

-" McGo... Le professeur McGonagall est en vie ?"

-" Dieu merci, mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ?"

Quelques minutes suivirent et Minerva apparut avec à ses côtés... Harry et Ron.

Exactement tels qu'ils avaient été la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus.

Hermione ouvrit un regard rond.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mascarade ?

-" Mionne, on était tellement inquiets !" Dit alors le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Il alla pour l'enlacer, mais Poppy le retint de justesse.

-" Elle est très perturbée, mieux vaut la laisser." Dit-elle sur un ton défiant.

-" Miss Granger, oh, comme je suis contente que vous alliez mieux." Fit la directrice de Gryffondor avec un sourire maternel.

-" Je ne comprends pas." Hermione secoua la tête, submergée par l'envie de pleurer.

-" Que vous arrive-t-il ma chère ?"

-" Elle a très certainement dû faire un mauvais rêve durant tout le temps où elle dormait." Posa l'infirmière.

-" Non ! Ce n'était pas..." S'égosilla-t-elle, mais la matrone la coupa.

-" Le médicomage ne va plus tarder maintenant, vous serez fixée."

Ron engagea la conversation le premier lorsque McGonagall disparut dans les couloirs.

Ils étaient tous les trois seuls.

La jeune femme semblait dubitative, stressée, en proie à un choc émotionnel intense.

-" Mionne, c'est bon, on est là, tu peux tout nous dire." Dit-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle fixa l'horizon depuis la fenêtre.

-" Où est Snape ?" Demanda-t-elle perdue.

-" Snape... Il est... Mort, Hermione... Tu étais là." Répondit le survivant.

Des larmes silencieuses dévalèrent les joues de la jeune femme.

Elle comprenait.

-" Est-ce que tu peux me donner la date d'aujourd'hui s'il te plait." Fit-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

-" Le 28 mai."

-" 1998 ?"

-" Bah... Évidemment, pourquoi ?"

-" Pour rien, laisse tomber."

* * *

-" Stress post-traumatique."

Le diagnostic du médicomage tomba aussi sec.

-" Il va falloir vous ménager. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous avez rêvé durant votre convalescence, mais je vous garantis qu'il va falloir que vous restiez accrochée à la réalité, cela ne va pas être facile."

Lorsque le médecin était arrivé, il avait prié à tout le monde de quitter la pièce.

-" Mais... C'était si réel." Réitéra-t-elle.

Il aboya un rire.

-" Ah, Miss Granger, si vous saviez... Tous les patients dans le coma font état du même syndrome et le diagnostic est toujours le même. L'un d'entre eux, en se réveillant, croyait dur comme fer qu'il était le duc de Wellington... Croyez-moi, vous avez de la chance d'être là, essayez de vous débarrasser de ça et tout ira pour le mieux, vos résultats sont très optimistes.

Après une journée encore alitée dans l'infirmerie et avec l'ordre formel de ne pas quitter sa couche, Hermione fut enfin autorisée à déambuler dans l'école.

Le temps lui échappait.

Elle n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller.

Le midi, elle déjeuna seule avec Harry.

Ron était rentré au Terrier.

En bordure du lac, ils profitèrent de cette belle journée d'été et le survivant se montra tout à fait disposé à répondre à toutes les questions de son amie.

-" Tu sais où est enterré Snape ?" Demanda-t-elle la voix coupée.

-" Non... En fait... J'ai entendu McGonagall dire que personne ne l'avait retrouvé." Avoua-t-il.

-" Il est peut-être en vie !" Dit-elle avec tout l'espoir du monde.

-" Mionne... Tu étais là quand... Bref... Au fait, Pomfresh a vraiment fait du bon boulot avec ton bras." Dit-il en détournant le sujet.

Hermione avait oublié la marque de Bellatrix tant et si bien que lorsqu'elle posa son regard dessus, elle eût la désagréable surprise de voir qu'elle était bien plus nette que dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Elle n'y répondit rien et se laissa ensuite conter la merveilleuse histoire de la bataille de Poudlard.

-" Est-ce que... Où est Ginny ?" Demanda la sorcière un peu perdue, mais contente tout de même d'apprendre que tous ceux qu'elle chérissait étaient ici sains et saufs.

-" Ginny... Ginny s'est évaporée dans la nature pendant la guerre... Elle a dû aller se cacher, mais... Je garde espoir." Tira le jeune homme assis à ses côtés, les yeux tirant inévitablement vers le lac pour cacher des larmes de manque.

* * *

Le soir, elle fut menée dans ses quartiers provisoires.

Elle n'avait pas d'affaires.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit à la salle de bains des préfets, elle se jeta à l'eau paresseusement.

Les questions martelaient sa tête.

Elle était folle.

Et puis un petit quelque chose attira son attention lorsqu'elle lava ses cheveux.

Un tout petit rien du tout.

Elle avait passé ses doigts sur sa nuque et...

La marque.

Sa marque.

La protection.

Leur moyen de communiquer.

Elle frotta avec vigueur, jusqu'à s'en faire saigner la peau.

Elle était folle.

Elle attendit.

Jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit froide.

Et attendit encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit glacée.

Mais rien.

* * *

-" Un ticket pour Liverpool s'il vous plaît."

Pré-au-Lard- Londres - Liverpool - Cokeworth.

Elle s'était éclipsée de Poudlard sans le moindre avis, sans rien dire.

De toutes façons, ils l'auraient tous prise pour une cinglée.

Jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair, elle était convaincue.

Son instinct ne pouvait pas la tromper.

Elle avait alors engagé le chemin vers Londres de nuit, tout en sachant que son périple n'allait guère être simple.

Et elle maudit les sorciers de ne pas avoir d'autres liaisons que celle entre Londres et Pré-au-Lard, lui faisant faire le double de ce qui était nécessaire.

Lorsqu'au bout de quinze heures de transport elle arriva, ce fut in-extremis qu'elle se retint de pleurer de joie.

Tout était exactement comme dans son rêve.

Enfin... Si compté que s'en fut bien un.

Hermione remonta vers le nord, à la seule mémoire de ses souvenirs.

Jusqu'à arriver devant ce vis-à-vis qui ne payait pas de mine.

Elle déglutit et chercha tout le courage du monde.

Puis frappa.

Il n'y avait pas de lumières à l'intérieur.

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait voir fut son propre reflet sur une fenêtre mal entretenue.

C'était le petit jour.

De tous petits cliquetis.

Elle s'impatienta.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Sans visage, personne.

Méfiante, elle entra.

Tout était dans la pénombre matinale et il n'y avait rien, absolument rien qui témoignait du passage qu'elle avait écrit dans sa mémoire.

C'était vétuste, froid et... L'odeur de tabac.

Sans prendre plus de temps dans sa contemplation, elle monta les marches des escaliers.

Elle ne frappa pas à la porte de la chambre, entrant directement.

Il était là. Juste là, le regard posé directement sur elle.

-" Plus de vingt ans emprisonnée et à la seconde où tu es libre, tu reviens te jeter dans ta cellule... C'est à rien n'y comprendre."

Il était alité, sa baguette encore en main, mal en point.

Hermione lâcha sa propre baguette sur le sol et se précipita à la bordure du lit, tentant de cacher ses larmes de bonheur, mais aussi son inquiétude.

-" Je savais que je n'étais pas folle." Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-" Ne me saute pas à la gorge, j'ai apparemment un souvenir du Seigneur des Ténèbres." Confessa-t-il. " Bon sang... Tu es jeune !" Rit-il.

-" Est-ce que tu t'es croisé dans un miroir récemment ?!" Pesta-t-elle malgré le rire et ses larmes. " Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi on est là dans ce présent ? Je croyais qu'on devait mourir." Demanda-t-elle.

-" La magie est tordue... Est-ce que... Tu as eu mal ?"

-" Pas avant que tu ne t'effondres." Avoua-t-elle en décalant sa chevelure noire du large bandage qu'il arborait le long de la gorge.

-" C'est... Le serpent qui t'a fait ça ?"

-" Cette foutue salope de maledictus... Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais dans la cabane hurlante... C'était il y a vingt jours... Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé, mais aujourd'hui, c'est limpide... Dieu merci Voldemort avait déjà fait son affaire... Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas tout." Avoua-t-il.

-" Je n'ai pas envie de comprendre, je me fiche de comprendre... Pourquoi tu ne soignes pas ça ?" Reprit-elle.

-" Je fais de mon mieux avec ce que j'ai... Et je n'ai pas grand chose... Je suis trop faible."

-" Alors je vais brasser pour toi... J'espère simplement que tu as ce qu'il faut."

-" On se fiche de savoir si j'ai ce qu'il faut... Si tu as bien regardé autour de toi, il me semble que tu es libre d'aller où ça te chante, même chez l'apothicaire." Sourit-il.

-" Je sais, comment crois-tu que je suis arrivée ici." Rit-elle, caressant sa main. " Alors... Et maintenant ?" Demanda-t-elle la voix enrouée.

-" Maintenant avec tout le savoir, tu as eu... Je pense que tu peux investir dans certaines compagnies moldues qui risquent de rapporter à l'avenir, partir profiter de ta vie dans un endroit un peu moins austère et peut-être fonder une famille." Soupira-t-il.

-" Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?" Demanda-t-elle un sourcil levé.

-" C'est toi qui vois."

-" Mais... C'est ici que je me sens chez moi." Dit-elle raffermissant sa prise sur sa main.

Elle se mordit la lèvre d'angoisse.

L'angoisse qu'il la rejette encore.

-" Alors... Reste... Je suis prêt à t'accorder ce qui te chantera pour que tu sois à l'aise."

-" Tu dis ça parce que je suis un choix de dépit ?" Se moqua-t-elle.

-" Je dis ça parce que j'ai enfin vu la mort en face et que l'idée de te savoir loin de moi est mille fois plus terrifiante."

Elle se hissa doucement sur lui, prenant garde de ne pas lui causer d'autres souffrances.

Assise sur sa taille, elle le surplomba et alors il leva paresseusement ses mains afin d'atteindre ses hanches, caressant sa peau.

-" Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air très inquiet de ne pas savoir où j'étais jusqu'à présent." Dit-elle.

-" La nuance réside dans le fait que je savais très exactement dans quel état tu étais... C'est Dumbledore qui me donnait des nouvelles." Dit-il.

-" Mais, le tableau, il est toujours à Poudlard, je lui ai parlé hier !" S'étonna-t-elle.

-" Tu as oublié que la copie de Dipett dans la bibliothèque est très bonne pour faire des liaisons."

-" Ahh." Se souvint-elle.

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant, se laissant posséder par les mains voraces du potioniste.

Se mordant la lèvre elle sentit ses hanches se balancer seules contre son bassin.

-" Il faut que je te repose une question." Chuchota-t-elle.

-" Mhh ?" Grogna-t-il laissant échapper un soupir voluptueux.

-" Qu'advient-il de nous ?"

-" Maintenant que la donne est changée, je suis tout à fait disposer à participer à ta crise de la trentaine avec un peu d'avance." Laissa-t-il planer en mimant un coup de reins en elle. " Et puis, je suis tellement jeune ici, mes articulations sont presque intactes... Et quand ça n'ira plus, tu pourras prendre tes jambes à ton cou quand bon te semblera." Dit-il.

-" Ce n'est pas mon souhait, j'ai vécu suffisamment longtemps avec toi pour savoir à quoi m'attendre et... Regarde-moi... Ma peau n'est plus flétrie, mes seins tiennent droit."

-" Tu étais parfaite, même à quarante-deux ans, avec tes cheveux blancs et tout ce qui t'incommodait."

-" Oh et j'imagine que si à soixante-deux ans et en des temps bien plus sombres, tu trouvais encore la force d'avoir une érection le matin alors ça me parait très prometteur... Quoi que... Ta barbe me manque."

-" Oui, c'est étrange de passer ma main sur mon menton et de constater son absence." Sourit-il.

En retour, elle se déhancha davantage, lui faisant aspirer l'air bruyamment.

-" Tout ce que tu as dit, sur ma vie hypothétique... C'est avec toi que j'en ai envie... Pas avec Ron." Reprit-elle.

-" Si tu es là, alors je n'en doute pas un seul instant... Je suis heureux de ne pas être un choix de dépit."

-" Donc tu veux enfin bien de moi ?" Demanda-t-elle naïvement.

-" Pour l'éternité."

**Fin.**

* * *

**Note : Merci à vous pour votre suivi. Merci pour vos retours, merci pour l'accueil. Vous êtes formidables.**

**Ah et si vous croyez que c'est une fin heureuse... Je vous invite à lire entre les lignes.**

**Bisous.**


End file.
